Naruto's Feelings
by Saito namikaze
Summary: Lame title i know. Anyway, Naruto leaves the village for 3 years and comes back better then ever before! but has he changed? is he still the same goofy Naruto? what does he feel for Sakura? read to find out. P.S: Sasuke never left
1. Naruto's Departure

**Man I'm just have a bunch of ideas in my head! I know I have What if and so cold but so WHAT? I want to have as many stories as possible. So just for the record this story is Naru/Saku. No harem with Ino or Hinata just Naruto and Sakura. **

**Naruto has signed a contract with kyuubi. He can still summon toads and all that but he will summon Kyuubi when he needs to. I think we all know the benefits of signing the contract with the fur ball right? Such as hearing, strength and all that good stuff. Alright so here we go.**

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Departure**

It was a warm dark windy night in Konoha. The number one headed knuckle head ninja Naruto Uzumaki or now known as Naruto Namikaze thanks to Tsunade and Jiraiya telling him was sitting on top of a building watching the stars. He was close to the village gate because that's where the best view was. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard voices. He turned to see Sakura and Sasuke. He noticed Sasuke had his back pack on his back without his headband.

"It's late out, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked facing Sakura who noticed his bag. "Well it's the only way out the village so…" She murmured. Sasuke didn't have time for this. "Go to sleep." He brushed her off walking past her. "Why don't you ever tell me anything?" Sakura cried. "What I do is none of your business." Sasuke replied. "Please Sasuke don't go! I'm so in love with you I can't bare it." Sakura cried. Naruto flinched her words.

"I'll do anything for you! I'll even go with you, and we can beat him together!" She continued. Naruto was aghast, he couldn't even think right.

"What about Naruto? You know how he feels for you. What about him?" Sasuke asked sensing Naruto's chakra nearby. He wanted Naruto to hear what Sakura really felt.

"Naruto? Naruto is nothing! He is just an obstacle. I love you!" Sakura cried. Naruto was really hurting. An obstacle? Was that all he was?

Their was silence for awhile. "You just…don't get it do you?" Sasuke said with pity. "I honestly feel sorry for you." He wasn't just speaking to Sakura but to Naruto. "I'll stay. Now go home." Sasuke turned around walking back to his apartment. Sakura smiled, it worked. Team 7 was not gonna break apart… so she thought.

Naruto went home and started packing with tears running down his face. "Is that all I am? Am I loved anywhere?" Naruto asked.

_**Calm yourself kit. Your sadness is bringing my sunlight down. You may not be wanted by her but think about every one else. The pervert, the old woman, the shy hyuuga…Sasuke.**_

Naruto stopped, hearing what the fox had to say. He realized that Sasuke was talking to him. When he looked towards the stars.

Naruto left a letter for Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sasuke. Without hand signs he created a shadow clone. "Drop these off." Naruto ordered with a hoarse voice. The clone nodded. \

Naruto packed his fathers scrolls and Journals when he walked to his new home when he returned. His parent's house was large with many rooms and pictures. Before naruto left he placed a powerful seal no one could undo but him.

Naruto walked in the direction Sasuke walked and noticed no Sakura. "Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered before continuing to walk.

It was early morning when the Godaime hokage Tsunade senju woke up. She had a very vivid dream of her favorite blonde genin. She saw him give her a letter before falling asleep. She noticed something on her desk and her heart skipped a beat. She opened it and read every word.

'_Dear grandmother Tsunade, I'm leaving on a training trip for a little while. I found information that the Akatsuki won't start looking for me for 3 years the most. So till then I'll be training around the world. Do a few missions here and there but… please don't look for me. I need time to gather my thoughts till I come back. I still need to become hokage after all. I'll miss you baa-chan. See you soon_

_P.S you approved last night so HA!_

_Love Naruto Namikaze.'_

She read it over and over again; her eyes were beginning to tear. Naruto was gone, for 3 years without even saying good bye. "Stupid Gaki. Who will watch over you? You couldn't have gone that far. SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called and Shizune barged in. "Bring me Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura haruno now." Tsunade ordered. Shizune bowed and ran off.

After 5 minutes the two genin from team 7 stood in front of the hokage. Sakura was looking around. "Excuse me lady hokage but where's the idiot? Shouldn't he be here too?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her trying not to glare. "That's why you're here. Naruto left the village last night. I have a letter to prove it."

Tsunade said and Sakura gasped wondering why Naruto would leave. Sasuke on the other hand kept his calm demeanor. "I know, I also go a letter." Sasuke held it up. Sakura looked at it confused. "Who is it from?" Sakura asked. "Both our letters are from Naruto. I'm positive he must have left one for Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"Wait how come you and Sasuke got a letter but I didn't? He's my teammate too?" Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her. "He's an obstacle remember?" Sasuke informed her. Sakura froze. "_He heard them?_" Sakura thought. "I'm sending you two on a mission to find him before he crosses the border. Bring him back." Tsunade ordered. "Yes." Sasuke said before walking out. Sakura was still frozen but followed.

It was 3 hours later and the two members' of team 7 saw their 3rd member on Madara Uchiha's head.

"NARUTO!" They both called. Naruto stopped and dropped his bag turning slowly around. They gasped at what they saw. Naruto had red slitted eyes and his whisker marks were darker his teeth a little sharper and his hair shaggier.

"Well if isn't Teme and his fan girl. What do you want I'm on a tight schedule." Naruto said very cold. Sasuke was taken back by his tone. "Naruto come back with us. Come home." Sasuke said which caused a smirk on Naruto's face. "Why? I have better things to do. Plus I'll come back in 3 years. See ya." Naruto turned around and picked his bag but noticed a shadow coming down on him. He straddled by Sasuke who's fist collided with Naruto's face. "DID THAT WAKE YOU UP?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke's and spit his blood on his face.

"Yes. I've been awake for awhile now." Naruto answered still with that cold voice. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and he was holding him up by it. "Come to think of it, we never finished our match did we? Sasuke?" Naruto smirked. "Naruto, come back." Sasuke gurgled shocked by his strength. Naruto didn't answer. "Hmm, No." Naruto dropped Sasuke and punched his face in. Sasuke flew all the way back to Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke his face was damaged but he got back up.

"What about being hokage?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto's face softened for a mere second then went back to being cold. "That's my problem; it's none of your business anyway. Go home." Naruto said walking off but heard a chirping noise.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE COMING BACK WHETHER I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY OR NOT! YOU HEAR ME!" Sasuke yelled holding out a chidori. Naruto turned around half amused and cast a red Rasengan. "Just try it." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke ran towards him and leaped off the Statue, Naruto did the same. "NARUTOOO!" Sasuke yelled. "SASUKEE!" Naruto roared. They both flew at each other no one regretting what was happening. The two clashed together and with sheer luck and power Naruto won the fierce clash. Naruto was standing over Sasuke's unconscious body. Naruto's head band untied its self and landed next to Sasuke.

"Good bye, Sasuke." Naruto said. He grabbed his bag but was halted yet again. "What are you gonna try? Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was behind Naruto with open arms. "Please Naruto, come home I'm begging you." Sakura begged. Naruto didn't answer.

"You're so annoying." Naruto smirked and kept walking into the darkness, passing the border. They failed. Minutes later Kakashi appeared.

"I'm too late aren't I?" He whispered. "He left sensei. Without saying a single good bye. He said good bye to Sasuke, Lady Hokage. But not me. I thought he loved me." Sakura said. "Sakura, Naruto will come back. But in at least you still have Sasuke right?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah but were not team 7 anymore. Naruto is gone. I didn't think he heard me. I didn't think he stop loving me." Sakura nearly cried. Sasuke was awake but didn't show it. He was awake since Kakashi arrived.

"You hurt him. He may not be the same Naruto when he comes back, Sakura." Sasuke said getting up. "SASUKE!" Sakura hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Sasuke looked to where Naruto left.

"_Will you ever be the same? Naruto?"_


	2. Naruto returns

**Yo chapter 2 time skip**

**Zoona- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like so cold also. I thought about it but decided not too to far. The first chapter was after the Chunin exams when Sasuke was leaving.**

**Chapter 2: Naruto returns**

The fifth hokage was doing paper work which was unusually like her self. But really she was wondering when her favorite blonde ninja was coming back. It had been 3 years since he left and things have changed. Sasuke was training really hard with Kakashi and Sakura was training with her. Naruto only sent a letter once a year to show he was still alive however this year he didn't. He never said when he would come back. In fact he even contemplated coming back at all. She just felt like something was wrong.

During the 3 years Sasuke tried to give Sakura a chance but she was still hung over Naruto. So he moved on and was now dating Ino. Sakura came to Tsunade one day about her not jealous and was confused. Tsunade told her simply she cared for Naruto more. At first Sakura denied it saying he was only a friend she even thought he wasn't her friend anymore. But she slowly realized her feelings for the fox container and now deeply cares about him.

Sasuke activated his 3rd tomoe to his sharingan a few days after Naruto left. He's been training almost non stop and Ino has had a hard time getting him to rest. Sasuke and Sakura are always thinking of Naruto just like she was. Hell all of Rookie 9 were thinking of their blonde friend. She heard from Gaara that he stayed with them for a little while to learn some wind jutsu then he kept moving.

"Lady Tsunade I found your answer." Shizune said walking in. Tsunade was happy about this. Since Naruto left as a genin when he came back we would still be a genin. Everyone moved on. Sasuke became a jonin, she offered him the spot of anbu captain but refused saying he was fine as a jonin.

Sakura moved to Chunin as was most of rookie 9. Neji was also a jonin and Sasuke became good friends with the hyuuga despite their clan's backgrounds.

But Sasuke knew that Naruto would always act as a brother to him. Sasuke still wanted revenge but not as much. He learned how to enjoy other things. He would smile often and laugh instead of always brooding and smirking. His speed was actually equal to Lee's without his weights on which was pretty damn fast.

"So the council can't deny this?" Tsunade asked. "Nope it is all up to the hokage." Shizune smiled. Tsunade found out that if a ninja was sent on a B-rank mission or higher for longer than 2 years then she could promote them to whatever rank she saw fit.

"Knock-Knock." Tsunade turned her head to the window and saw her fellow Sannin and ex teammate Jiraiya. "What do you want pervert?" Tsunade wondered. "I came with some good news. Here take a look." Jiraiya handed her a letter. She eyed him carefully and opened it. After she read it she looked at the calendar.

"SHIZUNE! WHAT'S TODAY'S DATE?" Tsunade demanded. "AIIIEE it's the 9th of October." Shizune squirmed. "It's today! IT'S TODAY! Shizune go get me team Kakashi NOW!" Tsunade barked making Shizune run out.

"This is excellent when did you get this?" Tsunade asked. "Just last night actually, I didn't read it till I woke up. Their gonna be happy." Jiraiya snickered. "Yeah, I can't wait too see him." Tsunade smiled.

Meanwhile near the leaf village gate a man was walking towards a large village. He grinned happily.

"I can't believe how long it's been." The man smiled.

_**Yup and seems just yesterday you left. What are you gonna do?**_ A deep voice within the man's head asked.

"Well, first off become hokage. Second I might ask her. I've worked through my problems, thanks to Shion and Yugito." The man smiled.

_**I'm glad but at least toy with it. Wouldn't that be fun? You are a teen aren't you supposed to cause drama?**_

The voice questioned. "Yeah but it wouldn't seem right. I've waited 3 years to see Hinata, I can't wait." The man smirked.

_**You sly fox. I knew you would toy with her. But first have you fully truly forgiven her? Hinata I mean. She did blow you off for Kiba.**_ The voice informed. "I'll protect her. I love her Kyuubi. Even when I'm angry she's always on my mind you know that don't you?" The man smirked. _**Don't remind me kit. Were almost there show time. Kunai ready? **_ Kyuubi did a check list. "Check."

_**Chakra intact?**_ "Check. Everything else is ready to go." The man smiled and continued his walk.

Sakura and Sasuke stood dumbfounded at the letter. "A challenge? With all of us?" Sakura asked. "Yup. He wants the elders to observe too." Tsunade nodded. "We better find him a birthday present." Sakura giggled. Sasuke looked at her he had to talk with her but before words came out Tsunade spoke.

"Sakura what are you gonna do?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smiled. "I'm gonna take him to ichiraku's and…" "No Sakura not his present. When you see him? You do love him right?" Sasuke asked. "Of course. I'll have to make do. When I realized I loved him he was already gone for 2 years. He probably has some other girls but… I'll manage." Sakura shrugged. A knock came at the door. "Enter." Tsunade answered. 3 people walked in the room. The 3 elders of Konoha. **(Who I most certainly hate! GRAAHHHH!) **Homura, Koharu and Danzo.

"You wanted to see us?" Koharu asked. "Yes actually. You 3 have been invited to watch a match between rookie 9 and Naruto Na…Uzumaki." Tsunade nearly slipped but the three didn't notice.

"So the Jinchuriki is returning. How interesting." Danzo said earning a glare from Tsunade and Sasuke. "Need I warn you Danzo that Naruto has every right to kill you for what you did?" Tsunade growled. "Oh whatever could you possibly mean?" Danzo shrugged.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOU SET HIS APARTMENT ON FIRE!" Sasuke yelled. "Watch your anger boy; you could be shipped to root." Danzo smirked. Sasuke didn't waver his killer intent growing.

"Enough. We will be there to witness the boy's growth." Homura stated and the three walked out. "Danzo pisses me off." Sasuke grumbled. Tsunade nodded.

"LADY HOKAGE! The great stone faces have been doodled on!" A chunnin reported. Tsunade turned to see the stone faces definitely messed with. Everything was messed with but the 4 and 5th faces. The third just had a pipe coming out of his mouth which resembled her old sensei.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped knowing what that meant. "He's here!" they shouted in unison and jumping out to find him. "What's going on?" Tsunade asked confused Kakashi who was reading his book looked up with a lazy eye and answered. "Yup that's him alright. Still the same old Knuckle head." Kakashi chuckled. Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes grew wide.

The man from the gates was standing on the 4th hokage's head.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HOME!


	3. Their Test

**YO, time for shout outs**

**Zoona- glad you liked the chapter. Well, to find out his other goals keep reading. I'm not gonna let that happen, Hinata loves Kiba now so…yea. I like the idea in fact Hinata will still be there for Naruto. Anyway read on!**

**NarutoLuver896-Happy you love it! And I like how he made his entrance too! And no, When he left he met Yugito and Shion. Since Yugito was older and Shion was about the same age he lived with them during his absence. There more like sisters to him and a brother to them. Nothing more nothing less. Or is it?**

**Anyway time for chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: Naruto Namikaze**

Naruto grinned happily as he saw the village. He looked around and saw a new head. "Looks like they made baa-chan her own head. I'm gonna have my head up here next!" Naruto stated. He looked down and saw where he could land. So he jumped without fear.

He landed without pain and looked around him. *grrrr* Naruto looked down at his stomach and scratched his head. "Guess I could go for some ramen." Naruto shrugged and walked to Ichiraku's.

On the way he noticed the cold stares and glares. '_ Yeesh you would think they wouldn't hold a grudge.'_ Naruto thought. "Hey you fox brat!" Naruto turned his head to some bad looking men. They were all buff and dirty. "What do you think your doing walking around like our beloved 4th hokage? You dare disrespect him!" The man charged him.

Naruto nonchalantly stared at him, the man froze turning to stone.

"Don't aggravate me." Naruto said before continuing his walk like nothing happened. When he arrived at his destination he went crazy smelling his favorite Miso pork ramen.

He casually walked in and sat in His seat. There was a man in front of him washing dishes his back towards Naruto. "Welcome what can I…" The man turned around and froze. "Hey old man!" Naruto grinned. "Na-Naruto? Is that you?" Teuchi asked not believing his eyes. "Yup in the flesh." Naruto smiled. "AYAME COME LOOK! NARUTO'S BACK!" Teuchi called.

A young girl but who was slightly older than Naruto walked in. She had brown hair that was covered by a white bandanna. She wore a white dress with an apron, her eyes dark brown. She was gawking at Naruto.

"Hey Ayame-chan!" Naruto waved with a grin. "Na-Naruto? NARUTO!" She jumped over the counter and tackled him, hugging him tight. "Oh Naruto where have you been? You jerk!" Ayame quickly was hitting him. "Sorry Ayame-chan, I had to get away for a little while." Naruto said. Ayame looked at him and hugged him close and tight. "We all missed you Naruto." Ayame whispered. Naruto smiled and embraced her.

It was mid afternoon when Naruto was done with his 10 bowls of ramen. "Man I'm stuffed! Thanks guys!" Naruto grinned. Ayame came back in to put away one of his bowls.

"Say Naruto have you seen any of your friends yet?" Ayame asked. "Nope, I'm meeting them later today. Why?" Naruto wondered. "Well I thought by chance you met up with Sakura." she looked closely at his reaction expecting him to blush. However Naruto didn't give her the Satisfaction. "Nah, don't plan on seeing her anyway. But I heard from someone that Teme is going out with Ino now, is that true?" Naruto giggled. Ayame was disappointed at his words and showed it.

"Yeah, but Naruto. You know since you been gone Sakura comes here almost everyday to see if you were here. She mis…" "Why are we still talking about Sakura? I could care less about her wanting to see me. That's not my problem." Naruto shrugged and got a very angry glare from Ayame. "Naruto you could be so stubborn, She has feelings for you now and you could care less? Isn't that abandoning your comrades?" Ayame asked.

Naruto looked at her bored of the conversation. "Yeah whatever. Even an obstacle has feelings." Naruto said getting up. "Thanks for the ramen, catch ya later." Naruto walked out. Ayame just shook her head. "Can't wait till she clobbers you."

Naruto was walking in the street going to his apartment to check on it. On the way he was thinking of his past conversation. "Feelings hunh? Well I see for myself won't I?" Naruto whispered. He came to a stop and saw no building. "What the hell? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Naruto yelled. He was mentally going through all the stuff valuable to him. He stopped at his picture of team 7. "No way. NO WAY!" Naruto yelled. He turned tail quickly to find his parents house.

Sasuke and Sakura were desperately looking for their friend. Yet they had zero luck. "Hey Sasuke lets go check Ichiraku!" Sakura suggested. "Yeah he could be there!" Sasuke agreed. The two made their way to the ramen shop.

"Yeah he just left no idea where though. He seemed kinda down right Ayame?" Teuchi asked the silent Ayame. Ayame looked over to her friend. "Sakura, he might not feel the same. I talked to him and just blew me off. You might need to knock some sense into him." Ayame said. Sakura frowned at what she said. "I'll just have to make him see. My true feelings." Sakura walked out followed by Sasuke.

"Sakura we might not find him I don't think we will have any luck. Lady Tsunade told us to round up the others so lets do it. I'll start with Ino, you Start with TenTen." Sasuke ordered before walking off leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Naruto made his way to the Namikaze compound. Everything still seemed to be intact. "Good this place is safe." "I thought I find you here Gaki." Naruto spun around to see his old Sensei Jiraiya.

"Pervy sage! You haven't aged a bit!" Naruto grinned. "And you have. You look more mature Naruto." Jiraiya smiled. "Not only that I've gotten way stronger, I maybe able to beat you Pervy sage." Naruto boasted. "Sure Gaki if you say so. Listen I wanted to tell you about your apartment." Jiraiya mentioned. Naruto turned serious, Just like his father Jiraiya noted. "I'm listening." Naruto stated.

"It was the village elder Danzo, heard of him?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto rolled his eyes. "That bastard, that was mine he has no right!" Naruto growled. "Your right and Tsunade agree's with you as does Sasuke. However since you weren't in the village to press charges he got off Scot free." Jiraiya stated. "I had something valuable in there that I forgot. I will make him pay." Naruto growled clenching his fist. Jiraiya was quiet. There was something else he wanted to talk about that Tsunade kept mentioning.

"Listen Gaki, Tsunade said when you got back you might be different. She wanted me to talk to you about…" "Why is everybody pestering about Sakura?" Naruto interrupted irritated. "I'm not, I'm just telling you what she wanted me to do. But what are you gonna do about her I'm curious?" Jiraiya asked. "Leave her alone. That's what she wanted right? Well I'm granting her wish." Naruto shrugged. Jiraiya just waved it off.

"Do whatever Gaki. Just don't make her wait too long okay? It drives them away." Jiraiya said walking away. Naruto just stared at him. "How did you know?" Naruto called after him. Jiraiya smirked and turned.

"Your more like me than your father. I played like that with Tsunade, she only cared for me about two months. But I was playing hard to get, so she fell in love with Dan. Now I can't help but feel stupid. Don't make her wait to long or someone else can sweep her off her feet. Things have defiantly changed Naruto, don't think she is the same." Jiraiya waved and walked off leaving a pondering Naruto.

**_Kit, it's almost time. Lets show the vixen and that idiotic council your power!_** Kyuubi gloated. Naruto just rolled his eyes at his tenant. He then set off for the training field where he was to meet his opponents.

Every one was anxious, but no one was more anxious than Sasuke and Tsunade. "Yo!" Sasuke turned to see Kakashi walking towards him. "Your on time." Sasuke smirked. "Of course I am. When I heard our old friend was in the village I couldn't wait. You ready?" Kakashi asked pulling out his new icha icha tactics. "Yeah, but I wonder who he trained with or where he's been." Sasuke pondered. He turned when he felt the Elders and Councils chakra signature.

"Where is the boy? He's late." Danzo stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He'll be here so hold you horses." Sasuke said. Suddenly everyone got really tense feeling a chakra signature they hadent felt in 3 years. Sakura and Sasuke turned to see someone standing on the very top of a tree.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into a little old lady and thought I help her out. Then I saw a black cat and had to take a detour." The man smiled. Kakashi sweat dropped. "_Hey that's my line._"

"Na-Naruto." Sakura whispered. Sasuke was lost beyond words, he didn't know why but he was nervous.

Naruto was wearing baggy tan ninja pants wearing a black long sleeved shirt. His Jacket was Orange with Black flames dancing at the bottom, with short sleeves allowing his shirt sleeves to come out. His hair was longer and shaggier than usual. His eyes still that piercing blue eyes that could melt your soul. He wore a black leaf headband across his forehead the ends long and hanging.

"NARUTO!" Kiba cheered. Even Shino was taken back at Naruto's appearance trying to think where he saw the outfit.

Hinata was speechless, if she wasn't sitting on Akamaru she would have fell back from faint.

Neji immediately used Byakugan to confirm it and was taken back at Naruto's chakra coils. They were HUGE! And they seemed to be still growing. "How is that even possible?" Neji wondered. TenTen looked at her boyfriend confused. "What's wrong? Is that not Naruto?" She asked. "No, his chakra is exactly like Naruto's. It has grown, more than it should within 3 years. Amazing." Neji breathed. Lee was happy, not only did he got to see his friend but from what Neji said, Naruto should be way stronger.

Ino was gazing at Naruto's appearance. "If I wasn't dating you Sasuke-kun, I would totally jump him. You better hurry and claim him forehead. Or I will." Ino teased but the two team 7 members weren't listening. They were in shock.

Sasuke remembered his last battle with the former dead last. The coldness in his tone. Hatred in his eyes. But it seemed all of that was gone, yes the old Naruto he came to acknowledge with the kind blue eyes and brightening grin was standing up on that tree like he has been in the village everyday.

Sakura was taken back. Was this really Naruto? Was this the Naruto she wanted to confess her love to? YES! YES it was! But how she was gonna approach him was gonna be difficult. After all maybe he still hadn't forgave her. But she had her reasons on what she said that night. And once she got the chance, she would tell him.

But first she had to show him she wasn't the same weak link Sakura. No she was more than that her abilities have more than tripled able to use some ninja art Tsunade Senju couldn't use. But she could, and she would show him her resolve and strength.

Naruto was scanning over everybody. His gaze landing on the person he wanted to hug and make amends. But first he had to test her, if she had changed over the 3 years in his absence.

"Hey guys. Long time no see eh?" Naruto smiled. "YOU IDIOT! I'M GONNA PUMMBEL YOU TO A BLOODY PULP FOR WHAT YOU DID! GET HIIIIIMMMM!" Kiba charged. Naruto sweat dropped as Kiba and Lee charged at him. Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head.

Naruto easily jumped off the tree with a spin kick "Leaf whirlwind!" Naruto kicked Lee in the head and kicked Kiba in the stomach sending them back to their teams. Naruto jumped back to his tree with his arms folded.

"Now if your done with interruptions, I didn't say go yet did I?" Naruto smirked, earning another sweat drop from Kakashi. Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out a bell. "Alright, your mission is for all of you to come at once and grab this bell. You have all of today and tomorrow. If you snatch the bell before the time limit is up then I will never leave the village again. However, if you don't get the bell I leave and never return. So this is the time to prove your friendship. So come at me to kill or you won't get the bell. Ready? Go." With that said Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke activated his level 3 sharingan and started looking around, Neji and Hinata the same. Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to point him out. "He hides himself well. We have no choice but to split up in our groups and follow his ass. Lets go!" Sasuke scattered followed by his teammates to the north. Everyone else followed their lead going in there own direction.

Tsunade was awe struck as well as the elders besides Danzo. "Yo." They all turned to see Naruto leaning on a tree with a smirk. "Gaki! Where the hell have you been?" Tsunade charged him and squeezed him tight with her hug.

"I've been around, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, and much more." Naruto shrugged. "Iwa? Why the hell were you there for?" Danzo demanded earning a glare from Naruto. "My business, also Baa-chan I have plenty information on the Akatsuki that I need to tell you when this is over." Naruto said. "Why are you doing this? Do you not want to come home?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah I do, But this is just a test. A test on their teamwork, loyalty, and strength. Especially for my team. I…" Naruto turned his head to see Neji running towards him. "Hn. I'll be back shortly. Excuse me." Naruto did a quick bow and jumped in the tree's Neji on his tail.

"Now where was I? oh yeah!" Tsunade turned instantly to see Naruto. "How? I thought?" Tsunade was way confused. "Duh Shadow clone. I'm so good with it I don't need to say it or cast hand signs anymore cool hunh?" Naruto smiled. Everyone was dumbfounded. Naruto turned his head. "Hmm, seem's like Neji mad. Okay I better get to work see ya later baa-chan. Oh and Danzo later your ass is mine for what you did." Naruto glared before he vanished in a yellow flash which had the elders frozen and a smirking Tsunade. "So you learned it after all? Naruto." Tsunade smiled.

Team 7 were jumping through trees trying to find Naruto. "Damn why can't I find him?" Sasuke groaned. "Looking for me teme?" Naruto was leaning on a tree standing on it's branch. Sakura was going crazy, for some reason she wanted to jump his bones right there. His smell was making her lose her mind but she had to snap out of it.

Kakashi leaped for Naruto aiming a punch for his face but was quickly grabbed and swung over Naruto and tumbling to the ground. Sasuke was just sitting back watching him intently. He was anticipating his moves or was he? Naruto was no fool he knew the Kakashi he threw was a shadow clone and quickly turn with a jump and used a snap kick against the real Kakashi's head who was behind him. Kakashi crashed against the tree and Sasuke was shocked. "_How did he know? Kakashi was silent!_" Sasuke thought.

"I should let you know that I'm not the real Naruto. I'm a clone." The clone informed. Sasuke was truly shocked now. From his Sharingan the chakra around Naruto was exactly the same amount as the real Naruto maybe even more than the original.

"Well I'm done playing chase Naruto-kun, So tell me where the real one is!" Sakura demanded. The clone was a little surprised at the suffix at the end of his name but shook it off just as quick. "Well all I can say is that Ninja's come to grieve for the loss of their teammates who died for their village." After that the clone dispelled itself.

"What does that mean?" Sakura wondered. Kakashi stood back up and answered. "I know, come on." Kakashi jumped through the trees. Sakura followed Kakashi though Sasuke stayed behind.

"I know your plan dope. Can't fool me!" Sasuke turned around to the opposite direction and jumped through the tree's towards the hokage monument.

Neji and his squad met up with the other teams at the memorial stone. Naruto was definitely there staring at the stone. Everybody was waiting for him to acknowledge their presence. Sakura was anxious but she noticed Naruto seemed sad.

"My parents names are on this stone." Naruto spoke, earning curious stares from the others. "Before I left I found out who they were. They were good people. The best, they gave their lives to save me and the village." Naruto informed. Still curious Sakura asked "Who were they Naruto-kun?" Naruto smirked wiped the falling tear from his eye and faced his comrades.

"Well your gonna have to get this bell from me to find out. I'm waiting." Naruto kept his smirk. That smirk irritated Kiba, that was close to the same smirk that Sasuke used to have and it pissed him off. That smirk said it all, they think their more powerful then anybody. His anger reaching his peak from chasing a clone around Kiba charged at him.

"Hn." Was Naruto's reply before he charged Kiba at amazing speeds socking his stomach knocking the wind out of the Inuzuka heir. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped. Neji ran forward to disable Naruto's chakra points but he was to slow Naruto dodged all the quick jabs Neji tried to deal, Naruto round kicked Neji to the curb blocking the upcoming lee's kick with his hand. Naruto lifted Lee in the air with a spin.

"Shoyuudapa!" Naruto jumped and uppercut lee sending him in the air but Naruto wasn't done yet he met with lee in midair dealing Lee's body with a barrage of punches, ending it with a kick to lee's ribs sending the said person flying back to the trees. As Naruto floated down everyone gasped.

"No way! He knocked lee out!" TenTen gasped. Naruto finally touched the ground and dodged Kiba's tunneling fang. Naruto did some hands signs and took a deep breath. "Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Naruto blew out the fire ball that headed straight for the dazed Kiba. Kakashi had to be quick and pulled Kiba away from the fire.

"Choji!" Shikamaru called. Choji nodded before putting his hand in his clan jutsu sign. "Ninja art: great expansion jutsu!" Choji got really big ten stories high. Everyone else moved out the way while Choji grew, everybody except Naruto. Naruto pulled out a three pronged Kunai.

"This is gonna hurt." Naruto smirked throwing the kunai at choji's face. Once the kunai was in range Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared in front of choji's face. Naruto threw his fist back and decked Choji sending him flying past where lee was knocked out. The forest was trampled and crushed as Choji layed unconscious shrinking.

Everyone had their mouths dropped even the usually composed Neji. Naruto floated back down to where he stood. "How the hell did he knock out choji?" Ino gasped. Shikamaru shook out his stupor. "Apparently charging in like an idiot won't work. So we have to strategize." Shikamaru got in his thinking pose.

Everyone waited for what he had to say. Naruto was watching them coming up with a plan himself, he honestly didn't mean to knock out choji. Lee, yes. But choji, no. Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked. Everyone looked around but no one saw him.

"This is bad. Sasuke and Sakura were supposed to be the distraction, while Kakashi watched him carefully. This changes everything. Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Sakura tightened her gloves. "I got it. He hasn't seen what I can do, and I can't wait to see his face." Sakura grinned and ran off giving time for Shikamaru time to form another plan.

Naruto was expecting Neji and Hinata to come charging in not Sakura. "Heh way to easy." Naruto smirked. Sakura saw his smirk and smirked her self she jumped and Slammed her fist against the ground making the ground explode and fissures coming from the ground. Naruto only had a few seconds to jump and was utterly shocked at her brute strength.

"What the hell?" Naruto gawked. Sakura kept charging at him while casting hand signs. "Wood style: Four pillar Jutsu!" four pillars of wood shot out from the ground causing Naruto to jump back dodging the pillars while still in mid air.

"Wood?" Naruto gasped. _**How is that possible only the Shodaime Hokage could use would style!**_ 'bump that I'm still amazed at her strength! This changes everything!' Naruto thought and smiled inwardly. He landed on the ground safely but Sakura was trying her hardest to reach him. Sakura stopped and ripped a large tree out of the ground and chucked it at Naruto who was blinking in confusion.

"Better dodge Naruto-kun!" Sakura smirked. "Pft." Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand without a clone and lunged forward shattering the tree and charged at Sakura with one Rasengan in each hand.

"Double Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. Sakura got in a fighting position and casted hand signs. "Earth style: Mud dragon Bullet!" Sakura planted her hands on the ground. A dragon head made out of earth spat large mud bullets at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged all of them and kept charging.

"Water style: Water fang bullet!" Sakura spit out a large ball of water making Naruto stop dead in his tracks and disengage his Rasnegan's. "Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!" Naruto blew a fire ball at the oncoming water bullet causing steam from the collision.

Everyone watched in awe at the techniques. Shikamaru finally opened his eyes. "I got it, listen up…" Shikamaru explained his plan to the others.

Sakura was running out of chakra while Naruto barely broke a sweat. "I'm surprised at you Sakura-chan. But I need to end this quick." Naruto pulled out his 3 pronged kunai and threw it at Sakura casting hand signs after it left his hand.

"Ninja art: Shadow clone Kunai!" Naruto cast making the kunai multiply from one to 30. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and was about to vanish when he couldn't move. Sakura quickly realized what happened and dodged the oncoming kunai.

"Why can't I move?" Naruto stammered. "Shadow possession jutsu success. Neji, Hinata!" Shikamaru called. Neji and Hinata appeared on both sides of Naruto and quickly jabbed him shutting down his chakra points. Ino came running and snatched the bell from Naruto's waist. Kakashi was done casting hand signs.

"Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu!" Kakashi blew the fire ball at Naruto. Shikamaru quickly ended his jutsu and the hyuuga's jumped out the way with ino. Before the fireball hit him Naruto smiled.

It was a few minutes later when the leaf ninja checked on Naruto. "What the hell is this? Where is Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "This is Kisame hoshigaki. Look his throat has been cut. Does that mean…" Kakashi was interrupted by Ino.

"HEY LOOK UP THERE!" She pointed. Everyone turned to see a lighting beast in the sky, in the location of the hokage faces. "That's Sasuke's Kirin. Naruto must be there also. Lets go!" Kakashi ordered. Every made their way over to Sasuke and Naruto's fight.

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto opened his eyes from his meditation position. "So you're here eh?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto. "Let's settle this, Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"After you, Sasuke."


	4. Promotion

**Hey guys! All right time for some shout outs!**

**Zoona- Who says I'm discontinuing? I never discontinue that is just evil. However I might not update for a little bit. But I do the best I can to update all my stories. It goes in a cycle. So cold, What if, then Naruto's feelings. So don't worry about discontinuing that is not gonna happen. And lastly I'm happy you like it!**

**Narutobeast- Great! The chapter is here!**

**Pensuka- Glad you think so! Better make that popcorn!**

**Gold Testament- YOSH! I'm glad you think it is funny I had to have naruto cause a ruckus. Here's the update!**

**Crazywolf1991- YOSH SIR!**

**Sasuke Rules All of You- *sigh* listen do you think I don't know this? You can have more than one element duh? Did you not know that? I made Sakura use wood jutsu cuz I thought it would be cool if you don't like to bad. By the way Earth and Water is wood! It is a mixture. So you try doing some research before you start hating.**

**Anyway with that done let's move onward!**

**Chapter 4: Promotion**

Naruto and Sasuke were staring each other down waiting for the chance to strike. "What are you waiting for dope?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto shrugged. "For you teme." Naruto smirked. Sasuke glared and in a blur formed hand signs.

"Fire style: Great fire missile!" Sasuke blew out a giant missile at Naruto who just flipped out the way. Right before Naruto landed a giant fire ball was sent at the unsuspecting Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped out the way and landed safely.

"You know fire jutsu? Since when?" Sasuke shouted. "Heh since Kurama taught me. Fire style: Flame flower!" Naruto jumped in the air with a flip and blew out 3 giant fire balls. Sasuke had a hard time jumping out the way but only suffered minor burns that Ino could heal.

"Kurama? Who is that?" Sasuke asked. "Heh beat me and find out!" Naruto smirked before charging Sasuke. The Uchiha activated his sharingan and saw Naruto's incoming moves but was thrown out the way, tumbling to the ground.

Sasuke looked up to see two Naruto's. "But you made no hand signs! How did you make a clone so fast?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto mocked a flinch. "What's wrong Sasuke? Dead last finally surpassed you?" Naruto laughed before 50 Naruto's appeared. "I just have to think the jutsu and it obeys." Naruto said. Sasuke stood back up. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Sasuke cast 10 clones and they all surrounded the Naruto's.

"Fire style: great dragon flame jutsu!" The Sasuke cocked their heads back and blew out 5 big fire dragons each. Naruto smiled and clapped his hands together. "Wind style: wind wall!" Naruto made the wind around him make a visible vortex that surrounded him. The fire mixed with the wind creating a fire vortex.

"Fool. You still are dead last." Sasuke smirked but it was wiped off to see an unharmed Naruto Uzumaki. "Wow I felt that one." Naruto mocked. Sasuke glared but noticed the weather. "Perfect." Sasuke whispered. Naruto also noticed it but ignored it. "If your done thinking about the weather teme, Lets finish this." Naruto glared before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Sasuke froze not knowing where the dead last went of too. He suddenly got his answer when a fist connected with his face sending him flying across the monument. "Keep your eyes open." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at his rival with much hate. Naruto was about to move when he felt too many chakra signatures. "Damn, wasted too much time." Naruto muttered. Sasuke took this opening to give himself more distance.

"Naruto, your not the only one who knows how to use jutsu without hand signs." Sasuke smirked raising his hand. Naruto's eyes widened a little bit seeing lighting form in Sasuke's raised hand without hand signs.

"This is my ultimate jutsu! Kirin!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke's chidori turned to a beam that shot up into the sky. A few seconds passed and a lighting dragon was roaring behind Sasuke. "That thing is huge!" Naruto gasped. "Heh. No matter how strong you think you are, I will always remain on top. Be gone with the thunderclap!" The plasma dragon roared creating a giant lighting blast that shook konoha.

Sasuke started panting later feeling the other chakra signatures. He looked up to see orange fur. After the dust faded Sasuke nearly pisssed his pants seeing a fox that was as big as Gamabunta with 9 thrashing tails and demonic slit red eyes. His canine teeth bared. What shocked him more was the man on top of the beast's head.

"Kyuubi meet Sasuke, Sasuke meet Kyuubi. My boss summoning." Naruto smirked. "**Kit what is the meaning of this? Why am I here on this worthless mountain?**" Kyuubi demanded. "Calm down fur ball, you saw that jutsu. If I was hit by that thing you and I would be dead. Now return before the rest of konoha sees you." Naruto dismissed. "**Hmpf!**" Was Kyuubi's reply before disappearing in puff of smoke.

Naruto landed right next to Sasuke looking down at him. "You have gotten stronger. In fact if by chance I gave you this snake summoning scroll then we would be equal." Naruto said nonchalantly pulling out a purple scroll. "What is that?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Oh this? This is the snake summoning scroll. Got it from that snake bastard. He's not dead but he was close. I have no use for it so I thought you would." Naruto shrugged. "What about the fight?" Sasuke growled. "Oh that? That was just to test you. I wanted to see if you were worthy of this scroll. Or I could just give it to Anko. I'm sure she would love burning this thing so no one can ever use it." Naruto smirked. Sasuke snatched it and put it into his pouch.

Naruto was about to speak when he felt other presence. "Sasuke! Are you all right?" Ino rushed over to him. "Yeah, just a few burns and bruises." Sasuke muttered. Naruto was about to jump off the cliff when he was noticed. "Hold it right there gaki!" Naruto sighed and faced the Godaime hokage. "Yes Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade walked up to him with a fierce expression. "Naruto Namikaze! You have been on a training trip mission for more than two years has your ninja skills increased since you left?" Tsunade asked in her hokage voice. Naruto quickly caught wind and smiled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Naruto saluted. "I can obviously see your progress so your mission is a success. Naruto Namikaze from here on till further notice from the 5th hokage…" She turned to the 3 present elders with a glare and turned back to the blonde 3 year running genin. "You are here by promoted to the rank of high jonin! Congratulations." Tsunade grinned.

Naruto was stunned. He always known he was a genin Yugito constantly reminded him by rank orders. But he never thought he would be promoted on his first day back! Sakura smiled at his promotion but noticed his shocked expression, Tsunade did also. "Naruto?" She asked.

"YES! I'M FINALLY A JONIN! TAKE THAT YUGITO! HAHAAHAHAAHA! TIME FOR MORE ICHIRAKU!" Naruto hugged Tsunade and jumped off the cliff while clicking his heels. Tsunade smiled before she remembered something. "HEY NARUTO! COME CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" She yelled. "HAVE KONO DO IT!" Naruto replied making his way to ichiraku. Tsunade sighed. "He's already jonin and won't follow orders. Just great." Tsunade grumbled.

Sasuke was deep in thought. "HEY! What about me? How come dope's high jonin but I'm special jonin? What's up with that?" Sasuke demanded. "Because out of rookie 9 you're the only special jonin which is higher than a regular jonin and he still kicked your ass. I think he deserves it." Tsunade shrugged.

She was about to say something to Sakura but was greeted by a blur of pink jumping off the cliff. "Great, I was gonna promote her also but I think she can wait till everything settles down." Tsunade shrugged going back to her office. She was stopped by a grunt. "Something you need to say, Danzo?" Tsunade glared.

"I want him in root. It could always use a…" Danzo was interrupted by a fist to his face sending him tumbling. Tsunade turned her head to see a very pissed off Naruto. "Shut up!" Naruto growled. "NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT ARE YOU…" "YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Naruto yelled glaring at Koharu and Homura.

"It is Namikaze to your sorry asses! You got that?" Naruto demanded. Naruto turned back to the recovering Danzo. "You bastard. You thought I didn't know? WELL DID YOU?" Naruto yelled. "I have no…" "BULL! I HAVE 10% OF MY MIND TO KNOCK YOU OFF THIS CLIFF!" Naruto yelled sending off killer intent.

"Naruto what is going on?" Tsunade demanded. Naruto took a quick breath. "This bastard is in business with Akatsuki and Orochimaru! He's planning on destroying the village and becoming hokage! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Naruto yelled. Everyone turned and glared at Danzo.

"Is this true?" Koharu asked. "The boy is obviously lying. Can't you see his emotions are clouding his judgment?" Danzo pointed out. Naruto was really getting pissed. "You are some lying bastard! Not only that but his whole root is some part of Akatsuki!" Naruto added. Tsunade and the other two elders paled.

"What? Akatsuki in the village?" Homura shouted. "How do you know this?" Koharu demanded. "Orochimaru told me. His use for you is over Danzo. He told me everything in hopes that you die." Naruto informed making Danzo scowl. "Danzo, is that all you care about? IS BECOMING HOKAGE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes! The council was wrong for selecting Hiruzen and you to become hokage! Not to mention the Yondaime! He was too young and inexperienced! I should have become hokage! And I will!" Danzo yelled. "No you won't! Naruto! Your first order is to kill Danzo! He is considered an S-rank missing ninja!" Tsunade ordered. "My pleasure!" Naruto grinned before summoning Kyuubi.

"**MY GOD! WHAT NOW?" **Kyuubi demanded. "It's time for your special treat! NOW SICK EM!" Naruto ordered. Kyuubi looked over to Danzo and licked his lips. "**I remember you. You're the one who nearly stabbed my eye. THAT HURT YOU ASSHOLE!**" Kyuubi growled and mauled Danzo who tried to put up a fight but couldn't.

Everyone but Sasuke was stunned at the Kyuubi's appearance. "You can summon him? But how?" Koharu demanded. "Shut up! You two aren't off the hook either! You destroyed my home, all my precious possessions were their!" Naruto yelled. "What do you mean? We did no such thing!" Homura stated. "Then who did? Lunch meat?" Naruto pointed to the shredded Danzo.

"The villagers." Tsunade whispered. Naruto whipped his head to her. "What?" Naruto whispered. "The villagers set your home on fire and knocked it down. They claimed that it was old and no one lived their so they destroyed it." Tsunade explained. Kyuubi raised his head from his snack and looked at Naruto.

"**Kit calm down. You have a new home remember?"** Kyuubi said. But Naruto wasn't listening his anger was rising at a fast pace. "My pictures. My scrolls. My picture of Sakura. Gone. ALL GONE!" Naruto yelled roaring into the sky. Red bubbles were starting to appear around Naruto till it surrounded his whole body, taking a form of a fox with one tail.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura appeared by Naruto trying to calm him down. "Naruto! Please calm down! Your things are safe! Please calm down." Sakura begged. Naruto still wasn't listening, a second tail emerging.

"What is going on?" Sasuke wondered. "**He's tapping into my power. The more his anger raises the more tails he grows. I can stop him from taking it. Sakura is gonna have to try and calm him down or I will be under his influence also.**" Kyuubi explained. Sasuke was watching in horror as a 3rd tail was growing.

"SAKURA DO IT! IF YOU DON'T WERE DOOMED!" Sasuke ordered. Sakura paled looking back at Sasuke. "But…" "Oh hurry up and do it! That's an order!" Tsunade commanded. Sakura looked back to Naruto, the 3rd tail still growing. Sakura took a deep breath and walked towards Naruto. "Please Naruto, calm down." She whispered. Naruto looked at her thinking if he should attack or not.

Sakura took this pause to merge her lips with his. Naruto was stunned while Sakura kept mashing her lips on his lips.

'_Is Sakura-chan kissing me? My power why is it draining? Is it Kyuubi?_' Naruto thought floating in darkness, watching what was happening in the real world. '_Naruto-kun. Please come back._' Naruto heard Sakura's voice and saw a small piece of light. '_Sakura? That light I should follow it, right?_' Naruto started floating to the light and it got bigger every second he got closer.

Naruto shot his eyes open to see jade green eyes staring up at him. "Sakura? What happened?" Naruto asked. A little dazed. "She kissed you dope. Don't you remember?" Sasuke asked. "No. I can't remember anything after talking to the old wind bags." Naruto commented.

Sasuke shot him a look over his left and he looked over to see the two elders standing there. "Wait where am I?" Naruto looked around to see rookie 9. Lee and Kiba were on the floor still knocked out with Choji. Naruto closed his eyes and remembered everything including his rage.

He opened them to look at Sakura. "I got to go. I'll see you guys later." Naruto grabbed onto Sakura in affectionate way before vanishing in a yellow flash.

"Okay I'm confused isn't Naruto's last name Uzumaki?" TenTen asked. "Yeah and what was with that fox? It looked like kyuubi." Ino said. Tsunade sighed and ignored the elder's glares. "Don't do it Tsunade." Koharu barked.

"I'm not. Naruto is. It's his business. He can tell his friends if he wants too. I think he is explaining it to Sakura as we speak." Tsunade said before finally walking off. Sasuke stood up with Ino's help. "I'm going home. See you guys later." Sasuke and Ino left.

"Well umm, who's gonna wake these three up?" Hinata asked. "*sigh* what a drag. Come on Choji get up." Shikamaru kicked him till he woke up. "Let's go wait till Naruto wants to talk to us." Neji said with his stoic expression walking off with TenTen leaving their teammate on the Monument.

All Sakura remembered was Naruto grabbing her then next thing she knew she woke up in a very large comfortable bed. She looked around the room to see the walls were red and yellow. The yellow walls had white flames while the red walls had black flames. She got out of the bed and noticed her gear on the dresser with her boots next to them. She was about to fold the bed when it folded its self.

"Maid jutsu. Pretty cool hunh?" She turned to see Naruto leaning against the door ledge. He wasn't wearing his headband or jacket. But was wearing black pants and an orange tank top. Even thought the shirt was covering his chest she could easily see his more than well defined chest.

"Where am I?" She asked. "My parent's house. Or my new house." Naruto answered. "Your parents? You know who they are?" Sakura asked. "I knew a day before I left. Come on we need to talk." He waved for her to follow but was stopped when a frog jumped on his face.

"Hey boss! Message from Lady Shion and Lady Yugito." The frog handed him two scrolls. "Thanks Loka." Naruto thanked before the frog saluted and poofed away. "Shion and Yugito? Who are they?" Sakura demanded. "Jealous much? Don't worry, their like my sisters. Come on." Naruto grabbed her hand and made her follow him down stairs.

When they finally came downstairs Sakura gasped at the large room. "This is the living room. In there is the kitchen, outside in the back is the backyard and I'll have to show you where the training area is. And maybe the rest of the house." Naruto scratched his face sheepishly.

They both sat down on the soft large white couch. Naruto wanted to end the silence but was to busy gazing in her eyes. For some reason Sakura knew he was searching for something.

"Naruto, I want to first say I'm more than happy your back and you were promoted. Second is that I…" She was about to blurt out her feelings when Naruto put his finger to her lips. "Shh. Let me go." Naruto said and Sakura quickly nodded.

"At first I was pissed. Way pissed, I thought I meant nothing to anybody. Just an obstacle. But I quickly realized I'm more than that. I can change people for the better. Perfect example is Gaara and Baa-chan.

Baa-chan wanted no reason to come back to Konoha or even become hokage. But when I showed her that I was willing to put my life on the line for Konoha she changed her mind." Naruto explained.

"Gaara. We all know how gaara was but after I showed him I don't fight for myself that I fight for my precious people he took it to heart and now he is the Kazekage and one of my best friends. So being an obstacle was out of my mind quickly.

What made me madder was that you were willing to go with Sasuke. Someone who at the time didn't care about anything but revenge and power. And I knew that you would never do that for me." Naruto frowned.

Sakura wanted to hug him and tell him she was a complete mistake. "I wanted to be mad at you. Move on, Yugito and Shion wanted that too. They didn't care if I had both of them as long I was happy and with them. But my love for you didn't make that happen.

It was my love for you that made me come back to make amends. My love has never diminished and never will, that is a promise of a life time. I love you Sakura, no one else." Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I said all those things to we could stay as a team. As team 7, but I was selfish. After you left I couldn't forget you. I even forgot my crush on Sasuke. He tried but he didn't bring me that certain spark that you gave me. I realize now that I love you too. I'm sorry it took more than 3 years to realize it but I love you." Sakura smiled.

Naruto for the second time of the day was shocked with happiness. Again he didn't expect for Sakura to say outright so quickly. Hell he didn't expect to say out so quickly.

"Naruto?" She asked getting worried about his reply. Her worry was soon exterminated as soon as Naruto smashed his lips with her kissing her with full force. Eventually she kissed him back after processing what was happening.

Naruto after a few minutes broke free of his own hold but got an irritated groan from his new girlfriend or he thought she was his girlfriend. "Sakura-chan does this finally make it official?" Naruto wondered. "Baka! Of course it does. I kissed you first didn't I?" Sakura said before pulling him into another kiss.

"Hey Naruto! You in there? Tsunade-sama told us this was your house. HEY ARE YOU THERE?" Ino asked bashing on his front door. "Damn it." Naruto growled. Sakura growled too before continuing her make out session. They suddenly stopped when the door was busted down.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?" Ino yelled storming inside. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?" Naruto yelled seeing the condition of his poor door. "Well maybe you should answer the damn door next time!" Ino spat out.

"INO! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!" Sakura yelled. Ino looked at the person next to Naruto. "Hmm, Sakura? What are you doing here?" Ino wondered. "What do you want Ino?" Naruto glared.

Ino turned her attention back to Naruto. "We want to know why the hell your name is Namikaze?" Ino yelled. Naruto rubbed his temples in frustration.

"So you, BASH MY DOOR DOWN? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? MY MOTHER SPENT HALF OF A MILLION RYU TO GET THAT CUSTOM MADE AND YOU KNOCK IT DOWN?" Naruto yelled.

Ino looked at the door to notice it was soft and made out of fine wood with the Namikaze etched in gold. "Wow half a million? Sorry. DIDN'T REALIZE SINCE YOU DIDN'T ANSWER?" Ino shot back. "Enough. Your yelling is adding onto my headache." Sasuke grumbled waking in the room, feeling the tension and glared at his girlfriend.

"Ino, Sakura is right. You obviously ruined the moment. Plus did you not notice it is nearly midnight? No one is here. Come on or do I have to drag you back?" Sasuke half growled. Ino looked at him and grinned evilly.

"Oh is gonna be like that, Sasuke-kun?" Ino purred. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ino, I'm way too tired. But I'll think about it on the way home. You're coming whether you like it or not. Let these two catch up with their tongues and I promise you can have your answers tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke promised.

Ino sighed and walked out the room swaying her hips back and forth. Sasuke rolled his eyes again before walking out himself fixing the door with a repairing jutsu.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to Sakura. "Now can we continue?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned at her.

"Yes. Anything you want."

**OH! See I know I said that they wouldn't get together that fast but I couldn't help it. I just recently just finished reading Lost in the green seas and Return of Namikaze again. And it completely changed my mind. I'm sorry for those who expected bashing but that is what so cold is for. **

**Also I know kyuubi is bigger than Gamabunta but in my fic he can change size. **

**Also I'm thinking of doing a lemon next chapter but it would be way to troublesome and hard and this is a teen so…just know there was gonna be a lemon but I chose not to write it.**

**Anyway READ RAVE AND REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	5. Reanimation

**YO GUYS! Time for shout outs**

**Zoona- yes I know but I really couldn't help it. But that doesn't mean he isn't cold to others for example those villagers. There will be a lot a villager bashing since their will be no Sakura bashing. **

**CaribbeanTrinidadian- Here's the update!**

**Orion Menelaus- I'm happy you like Danzo's death. I really really! Hate him. I hate Kabuto, Homura, Koharu and Danzo. So by the time this story is over they will be dead. How? No clue but they will be dead. An I thought the Naruto & Ino argument was hilarious too. **

**FINALLY! I thought I was the only one who thought putting them together so fast was a good idea. I mean look at return of Namikaze! Even though mine was faster it still resembles it… sorta… *sigh* no not really.**

**Ultranx- glad you think so. Well you won't have to wait any longer!**

**Animaman- I'm happy you're checking my other stories out. I agree with you about the villagers. Yes Naruto does get a bloodline limit and I will explain that in the story.**

**Gold Testament- I didn't like it either but it was funny. I'm still laughing about it.**

**Kaelin The Black Swan-….. You make a god point. But I didn't do that in What if! Or my new story Forever Loyal! But I still agree with you. But to me I think that's how Sakura is. She is always picking on Naruto and if I was him I would be Cold to her. Plus Naruto was only cold once in this story which was at the beginning. **

**Sasuke Rules All of You- See if I care. Your hateful Opinion just wants me to do more to piss you off. If you really were done with this so called 'kiddy tale' why did you review? You could have just shut the hell up and moved on. And apparently you can't read because the name of the site is FANFICTION! Meaning, I could do whatever I want in my story. I could make Naruto use Gaara's sand while he has the Rokubi sealed in him. That's the joy of this sight. So just piss off and move on.**

**Pensuka- you bet it was gonna get interesting! But it was Hilarious!**

**Anyway, now that I'm done giving shout outs and checking rude people ( Sasuke) I will move on to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5- Naruto's Parentage**

Sakura stirred awake and woke up into a large room. She looked around to recognize her surroundings. "This is not my room." Sakura stated. She looked down on the bed and realized she was in Naruto's bed. Sakura closed her eyes to try and remember what happened last night but instead got a pinch of pain on her neck.

She tried healing it but it didn't go away. She got out of bed and felt cold. Looking down Sakura blushed to see herself in her underwear and bra. The pink haired girl noticed something on the dresser next to her and read it.

'_Hey Sakura-chan, sorry if I'm not back when you wake up. I had to go talk to Baa-chan. Go ahead and use the shower or whatever you need. Be back soon, love ya. Naruto'_ She smiled at the last part and proceeded to take her shower.

"So you plan on telling them?" Tsunade asked sitting behind her desk. "Yup. Ino broke my door down last night when me and Sakura were…" Naruto paused as Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Please do tell." Tsunade grinned getting very interested. Naruto avoided her stare, sweating nervously.

"Never mind, the point is if I don't tell them then Sasuke is gonna have my head for not telling Ino who was promised that I would tell." Naruto sighed in annoyance. "I see. Ino can be a bit much." Tsunade agreed.

"A bit? Ha! Last night Sakura was telling me all about how Ino would bug her for information. To tell the truth I don't really want to tell her just to piss her off." Naruto smirked. Tsunade looked at him with interested eyes. "So tell me, what did you and Sakura do last night?" Tsunade asked. Naruto paled. "Umm, well ya see…" "LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune busted in. Naruto gave a silent sigh of relief.

Tsunade cursed under her breath. "What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked with a hint of annoyance. "It's Sakura; she's outside in the lobby she wants to see you and Naruto. I don't know why though." Shizune said. Tsunade was about to call to Naruto when she saw a yellow flash. "Come on Shizune." Tsunade stood up.

Naruto was literally by Sakura's side in a flash. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked worried. Sakura looked up at Naruto and engulfed him into a hug crying in his jacket. "Why? Why did they say all those horrible things?" Sakura sobbed. Naruto was confused when he smelled blood. He pulled Sakura away a little to inspect her.

Naruto's eyes flashed red when he saw a cut on her arm. "Sakura, who did this to you?" Naruto growled. Sakura looked at her arm and back at Naruto. "The villagers, they were ganging up on me. I didn't want to hurt them. When I tried to escape I guess someone cut me." Sakura explained with a hint of anger. Naruto sat her on the bench. "Wait for Tsunade to get here and stay put." Naruto ordered standing up. "Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't look at her. "I'm going to go because some pain." Was all he said before he flashed away.

Naruto flashed in front of the tower and began walking towards the village. He was pretending to walk home and was catching the glares of all the villagers. He stopped when villagers with pitch forks, bats, knives and other weapons blocked his way.

"Let me pass." He ordered in a cold voice that rivaled the old Gaara. One of the people smirked. "We may have not been able to beat that whore of yours but we will enjoy beating you." He smirked. Naruto kept his anger in check just for a little while longer. "How did you know I am with her?" Naruto demanded.

"One of the Inuzuka smelled you're sent on her." another man answered. "Hey look at his clothes! HE'S MAKING FUN OF THE YONDAIME!" A woman hollered. "Right on the day you killed him." A man growled. They stepped closer getting ready to pounce.

"I suggest you all leave before I kill you. I'm not the same little twerp who let you walk all over me. I will kill you without any remorse." Naruto warned. Some faltered but restarted their pace. "You kill us? Please! KILL HIM!" They hollered charging.

Naruto's face broke in to a bloodlust grin. He started forming hand signs and planted his hand on the ground. Smoke erupted around Naruto blinding the villagers. Out of the smoke stood kyuubi Naruto sitting on his head. Kyuubi wasn't as large as Gamabunta but as large as a decent strong toad.

The villagers started to cower while some stood tall. "Kyuubi…" Naruto said his grin still visible. Kyuubi looked up at his summoner waiting for the order. "HE'S ATTACKING AGAIN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a woman screamed. Naruto loved to see them cower at his power. But as they were running away they bounced back and fell on their asses.

"I'm gonna warn you all now. If you EVER hurt my Sakura I will kill you all without hesitation do you understand? I'm not the little kid I was once. And later on today you will know the truth of who I really am. I didn't kill you because I still want to become hokage. But that can't happen if I don't treat you all right. This is your last and final warning. Next time when kyuubi attacks…there will be NOTHING left." Naruto stated.

Kyuubi disappeared disappointed he didn't get to kill. Naruto returned back to Sakura who was feeling better but worried about him. "You summoned kyuubi? Why?" She asked. "So they know I'm not playing around. If they try to hurt you in anyway I will kill them." Naruto stated. Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Come on lets go to the training fields. Baa-chan you coming?" Naruto asked the quiet Tsunade.

"Yeah. I'll round up the others. See you two love birds soon." Tsunade smirked heading back to her office with Shizune. Before the two left Sakura stopped Naruto. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Well, that teleportation jutsu. I want to learn it." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her with curious eyes. "It's not that simple, plus don't you think were going a little to fast? I just got back yesterday." Naruto said. "No. I think we are going to slow." Sakura answered. Naruto looked at her truly curious this time.

"I mean, you have loved me for who knows how long and I have only loved you for 2 years. I want to give back, give back all the love that you deserve." Sakura explained. Naruto just looked at her stunned. "I don't know. I have loved you don't get me wrong but… it just feels… were being judged." Naruto shivered.

Sakura just shook her head. "Is that why we didn't finish last night?" Sakura cooed. "A little bit. Or it could be I just got back yesterday and were under aged." Naruto shrugged. Sakura laughed at him which made him confused.

"Underage? Do you know how many times Ino comes running to me telling me about her sex life?" Sakura snorted. Naruto clamped his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear that. Let's just go. Maybe we can get some training done." Naruto suggested. With that they flashed away in yellow.

Sasuke and Ino were making their way to the training ground when Lee ran right past them. "Hey watch it bushy brows!" Ino scolded. "Sorry Ino-chan!" Lee called back. Sasuke turned his head to see Neji and TenTen behind them. "Yo Neji, what do you think Naruto needs us for?" Sasuke asked. Neji shrugged. "Probably wants to tell us something. Hey did you feel that weird chakra earlier?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Must have been Naruto." Sasuke said. "Well whatever he wants to talk about he needs to explain why his name isn't Uzumaki!" Ino growled. "Ino, why do you even care?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well because it makes no sense. I did some research last night and the Yondaime's last name was Namikaze. And that fox thing yesterday it had nine tails. I want to know what's going on now!" Ino shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes but kept walking.

When the 4 ninja arrived they saw Choji as always eating a bag of chips, Shikamaru watching the clouds, Kakashi reading his book, Lee who was watching in awe at something. Kiba was sitting with Hinata talking; Shino was under a tree inspecting the bugs. What he also notice was the council.

"Ino, you didn't tell me your dad was here." Sasuke said. Ino checked out what he was talking about and smiled. "I didn't know. But you know my dad is always happy to see you Sasuke." Ino kissed his cheek. Sasuke knew she was right but he didn't want to talk to him not yet anyway.

While everyone was minding their own business a crater formed around the 3 stumps. Everyone turned their attention to see Sakura looking around. "Naruto come out, we have company." Sakura called. Naruto appeared beside her and was instantly punched in the face causing him to crash against the trees.

"Ha. You let your guard down." Sakura smirked, but that smirk was wiped off when Naruto dispelled. Sakura was grabbed from behind in a loving manner. She shivered as her boyfriend's breath met her skin. "No, but you got cocky." Naruto whispered in her ear. Sakura growled a little bit but retracted her temper.

Naruto kissed her cheek in turned his attention to the audience. "Thanks for coming. I asked the council here so they can admit what I am about to tell you. But first I must speak about that night that happened 16 years ago. About the Kyuubi no kitsune." Naruto said darkly. Everyone gathered around taking a seat or leaning against a tree. Naruto and Sakura sat on one of the tree stumps.

Naruto took a deep breath. "As you know 16 years ago on this day, Kyuubi attacked the village. In the academy and text books you were told that the Yondaime killed the fox by sacrificing his life. That was mostly a lie." Naruto paused. Now rookie 9 and team Guy gave him there attention.

"What are you saying Naruto?" Neji asked. "I'm saying the kyuubi is still alive. However he is sealed. The Yondaime sealed the kyuubi in a baby boy. Why? Because his Chakra coils were just newly made, meaning that he was a perfect container for the kyuubi." Naruto said. He gave short glances to the audience already knowing that Neji and Shikamaru were already putting the pieces together.

"That little boy was me." Naruto stated. The Chunin and Joann's of the rookies paled with gasps. "That's why Neji, when we fought I was able to summon more chakra. That's why I was able to save Sakura and beat Gaara. That fox you all saw yesterday that killed Danzo, was the kyuubi." Naruto informed.

"You're able to summon that demon? Wow, tough." Kiba muttered. "Kyuubi says thanks. He likes compliments like that. Makes him feel less… trapped." Naruto smiled. "Can he get out? I mean if you summon him." TenTen asked. "No. Kyuubi can't get out unless I summon him. And he can't go wild unless I tell him to." Naruto answered.

"Is that why all the villagers give you hateful looks?" Shino asked. "It's more than just that. When I was a kid they used to beat me till I was in a deathly state. Anbu were assigned to help me when stuff like that happened, but they stayed back till they saw fit. The hospital wouldn't help me unless they really had to." Naruto explained with sadness in his voice, but team 7 knew it was anger.

Lee started crying at Naruto's explanation; Neji remembered what Naruto said to him at the Chunin exams, while everyone else remembered how mean they were to Naruto when they were at the academy.

"The next thing I want to talk about is my parentage." Naruto said. "NO! YOU HAVE ALREADY SAID TOO MUCH!" Homura and Koharu roared. Naruto faced them with a hateful glare. "If I were you, I would shut up. They are my parents; I can tell whoever I want anyway. Now put up or shut up!" Naruto growled with his cold voice that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. The two elders shut their mouths. "The council is only here to prove what I say true. Not to stop me." Naruto reminded them.

"Anyway. Some people want to know why my last name is Namikaze instead of Uzumaki." Naruto sent an annoyed glance at Ino who looked annoyed also. "Minato Namikaze was the fourth Hokage. The fourth Hokage was my father." Naruto grinned.

It took everyone a minute but they all understood. "WHAT?" They all yelled in unison. "That's impossible the Yondaime was never married!" Kiba stated. "Wrong. Pervy sage mind if you explain?" Naruto looked up to the trees where Jiraiya was sitting on the whole time. The only people who noticed him were Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi.

The old pervert sighed and leaped down. "Fine Gaki if I must." Jiraiya grumbled. "As you know the fourth was my student, as was Sakura's father and Sasuke's father. During the war Minato was married but never announced it, if he did his enemies would go after his wife and put her in constant danger. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki.

When Naruto was born that day the fox attacked. Kushina died helping Minato seal the Kyuubi. For protection the Sandaime changed Naruto's name to Uzumaki so his father's enemies didn't attack him. He was supposed to be 18 when he learned his name but I think he had the right to know." Jiraiya explained.

"Oh and where are the papers to say you are their son?" Koharu asked. "Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry Naruto, but Danzo wiped everything about you being their son." Tsunade frowned. Homura and Koharu snickered at this. "So that means you are not their son even when you turn 18." Homura stated. Everyone waited for Naruto to get mad or yell at them but nothing happened. Sakura was worried at Naruto's silence.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked. "I think I have everything I needed to hear have you Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade smiled "Yup. Anbu! Arrest these two." Tsunade ordered. Two anbu appeared behind the two elders and hand cuffed them.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade?" Homura demanded. "You are being arrested for treason, trickery and pissing me off." Tsunade smirked. "For what?" Koharu demanded. "You help Madara Uchiha into the village. You told him where I was gonna be born. My mother trusted both of you, so did the old man. But my father had his suspicions. It wasn't Danzo who destroyed the documents it was you two. How I found out? I'm not telling." Naruto grinned. "Take them away." Tsunade ordered with glee.

Naruto turned back to the others to see them all shocked. "Now I have to deal with the parentage problem. Is it okay?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed. "Yes. But only for this occasion Naruto understand?" Tsunade demanded. "Yes, I will make the best of it. By the way I will be collecting my earnings of these men. Gaara has already sent me a check." Naruto smirked tossing Tsunade a scroll. Once she opened it her eyes scanned all the names on the paper. Once she was done she stared in awe at Naruto.

"That many? Why?" Tsunade asked. "Because I don't want this day to be sad. On this day it won't be the day kyuubi attacked but the day family is brought together with family." Naruto said. He hopped off the log and pulled out 9 scrolls. "I'll do these two first." Naruto whispered before casting a summon. In front of him stood a large toad the size of Jiraiya.

"Hey boss need something?" Gamakichi asked. "Yeah, bring me one of my clones." Naruto ordered. "Are you gonna use that jutsu?" Gamakichi asked. "Yeah." Naruto replied opening the 1st scroll. Gamakichi pulled out a scroll himself and opened it. When the scroll opened another Naruto with toad eyes appeared. Jiraiya gawked at the clone then at Naruto.

"You learned sage mode?" Jiraiya asked. "Yeah. It was really hard trying to not use the Kyuubi's power but I got it in the end. Could use some more training though." Naruto admitted. "Well see ya boss!" Gamakichi saluted before dispelling.

"Now what I am about to do might shock all of you but I need to prove myself right on this." Naruto warned. He summoned the bodies of two people. Kisame Hoshigaki and Deidara. Everyone noticed their lifeless color knowing they were dead. Naruto took a deep breath before starting a long series of hand signs. Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon, he then clapped his hands.

"Ninja art, Forbidden Jutsu: Reanimation!" Naruto cried. Kisame's body started shifting his skin and height changing followed by his appearance. His Akatsuki robe started to change also turning into a white jacket with red flames dancing at the bottom similar like Naruto's. After Kisame stopped flopping around like a dead fish the body got up and looked around.

Everyone gasped as who they recognized was the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. "Where am I?" He asked. "Give me a minute." Naruto groaned.

Deidara was going through the same transformation Kisame did. But his blonde hair turned red his clothes changing then his height.

He gained a womanly figure and soft looking skin. The red headed woman stood up and looked around. She smiled when she saw the fourth hokage.

"Minato-kun." She called. Minato whipped his head around to see his wife. "Kushina? What is going on? I thought I was dead." Minato hugged her confused. "Man that takes a lot of chakra." Naruto sat down. The two adults turned to Naruto and froze. Naruto apparently wasn't paying attention to them but Sakura was, hell everyone was.

"Naruto what the hell did you just do?" Kiba demanded. The two adults looked back at the audience. "This is Naruto?" Kushina asked. "NARUTO?" "Calm down Kiba!" Tsume ordered. Kiba halted his oncoming charge. "I just want to know why he summoned them! Isn't that a forbidden jutsu?" Kiba asked. "Yeah. But Baa-chan said it was alright." Naruto stated standing up. He walked over to the two adults and grinned.

"Wow didn't think my mom was that hot!" Naruto grinned his fox grin putting his hand behind his head. Kushina tackled him into hug making him stumble a little bit. "My Naruto is alive." She sobbed. Normally Sakura would be jealous if something like that happened but she didn't care. Naruto's mother wasn't able to see her son in 16 years.

Naruto hugged her back before his father joined in the group hug. Tsunade smiled at their family hug. "I think this is better than documents, don't you agree?" Tsunade asked the council. The council nodded. "We the council declare Naruto Uzumaki the son and heir of the Namikaze clan." Inoichi announced. Minato pulled away from his son and grinned at the council.

"Hey guys! Seems you all have seats now hunh?" Minato grinned. Apparently his grin was contagious as it spread across the council. Kushina finally stopped crying and got a good look at her son. "You look just like your father." She smiled. "Really? I really didn't notice." Naruto scratched his nose. The rookies sweat dropped at his remaining stupidity.

Naruto looked down at his scrolls and the summoned Gamakichi again. "Hey boss. Need another clone?" he asked knowingly. "Not just one, I need 4. That jutsu is very tiring." Naruto grumbled. Gamakichi nodded summoning 4 naruto clones that dispelled letting Naruto regain tons of Chakra.

"All better!" Naruto cheered. Kushina gasped as she noticed Sakura. Sakura looked at her confused. "Are you Sakura?" Kushina asked. Sakura slowly nodded unsure what would happen. But all that worry was knocked out of existence when Kushina hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura was now really confused. "You have your mother's hair but your father's eyes." Kushina beamed at her. "You knew my father?" Sakura asked. "Yup! He was always asking me out on a date. But your mother knocked some sense in him." Kushina smirked.

"Alright now I am gonna summon more people, not just my parents. You can call it a little reward for getting stronger. Each person has 2 days till they are sent back." Naruto explained to everybody. He unrolled each scroll to reveal lots of dead bodies.

The council gasped at who they saw. "These people are all missing ninja that I hunted down. They are A-rank and higher. I collected these bodies for this specific reason. Like I said baa-chan I'll be waiting for my check." Naruto smirked. Tsunade turned to Shikaku and Shizune. "How much in total?" Tsunade asked handing them the list of names.

The two paled at what they calculated. "Well?" Tsunade asked. "Well, Kisame was at least 3 million and Deidara 2. But these guys…" Shizune paused. "In total it will b over 6 million ryu." Shikaku finished. Tsunade gasped.

"Forbidden jutsu: Reanimation!" Naruto clapped his hands together. All at the same time the dead bodies started flopping around like dead fish shifting into familiar people. After 2 minutes the undead stood up and looked around.

Everyone but Naruto was shocked who they saw among the people. Some were civilians but to rookie 9 they were family.

A young boy with spiky brown hair and amber brown eyes looked amongst the shocked crowd and saw someone who looked like they didn't age a day. "Hey Sis!" the boy ran up to Tsunade. Tsunade hugged the boy with all her might, minus her monster strength.

"Nawaki. I'm so happy to see you!" Tsunade cried. "Tsunade-chan?" A voice called her. She looked up to see a man with long whit hair. She instantly hugged the man crying his name.

Neji walked up to a man who looked like him but older. "Father?" Neji wondered. The man looked at Neji and smiled. "Neji. You've grown." Hizashi smiled. "Brother." Hizashi turned and smiled at Hiashi who was bowing at his feet. "Please Hiashi, don't bow to me." Hizashi smiled. Neji surprised his father by hugging him. Hizashi regained his composure and hugged his son.

"Kiba! You haven't changed have you?" Kiba whipped his head around and nearly passed out from seeing his father who wild hair like him but a more calm face like Hana. "Dad?" Kiba asked shaking his head in disbelief. "No. my dad is gone." Kiba muttered. He looked up when a hand was place on his shoulder.

"You have gotten taller too." Shiba grinned. Kiba started tearing and grabbed his dad in a hug. "Why? Why did you leave?" Kiba cried into his dad's shirt. "I'm sorry. The mission was way too difficult. How's your mother and Sister?" Shiba wondered. "Fine. But you could at least say hi to your wife." Tsume smirked walking towards them. Shiba grinned seeing his wife.

"Your looking more beastly than ever." Shiba smirked. "Is that an Insult or compliment?" Tsume asked. "Whatever you want it to be." Shiba shrugged. Tsume punched his arm in annoyance. "Ow! What was that for?" Shiba asked. "I haven't seen you in 6 years and you insult me?" Tsume growled. Kiba watched his parents little exchange with interest. "Sorry." Shiba muttered pulling her into a hug. "That's better. Big oaf." Tsume whispered.

Ino felt Sasuke tense and wondered what was wrong. "Sasuke?" She asked worried. Sasuke didn't answer he was to busy watching two people looking around. Ino followed his stare and saw the same two people but didn't know who they were. "Sasuke who are they?" Ino asked. Sasuke let go of her hand and slowly walked towards them, his expression stunned and scared. She tried to follow him but was stopped by her father.

"Let him be dear." Inoichi said. "But father I wanna help him!" Ino said. "He doesn't need help. He needs closure." Inoichi stated. "Closure? Closure for what?" Ino asked. Inoichi sighed. "And you call Naruto dense. Ino those are Sasuke's parents." Inoichi informed. Ino gasped at the statement. "His parents?" Ino stuttered. "Yes. Do you see now why you can't help him?" Inoichi asked. Ino slowly nodded.

Sasuke was only thinking on one thing. '_Mother? Father?_' The woman with long raven colored hair and dark onyx eyes gasped at seeing Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" Mikato asked. The man next to her whipped his head to him hearing his name. Mikato rushed to the stunned Sasuke, embracing him into a hug. Slowly Sasuke hugged her back. "Mother?" Sasuke called. Mikato looked at him with happy eyes. "My, Sasuke you have gotten strong haven't you?" Mikato grinned.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke bolted his head up at his father. Mikato stepped aside standing by Sasuke's side. "Father?" Sasuke called. Fugaku stepped closer. "It really is you. Sasuke." Fugaku whispered stepping closer. Sasuke ended the distance by pulling his usually serious father into a hug.

"I missed you father." Sasuke whispered. Fugaku was tense at first but realized this was his son. The son he usually ignored, the son who was without parents for 8 years. He pulled his son closer apologizing quietly.

Sakura didn't know what was going on. She saw all her friends hugging loved ones but noticed Naruto on the ground talking with his father. "Hey Sakuhi!" Sakura heard her mothers name and turned to see a man a little older than Naruto but maybe the same age as his father. When the man finally caught up to her he froze. "Wait those eyes! You have her hair but those eyes! Those are my eyes…" The man cupped his hand around his chin in a thinking stance.

Kushina groaned seeing the whole ordeal. "I forgot to mention he was really dense." Kushina mentioned. The man looked at Kushina and pointed. "Hey Kushina! How's the baby?" the man asked.

"My baby is 16 now Ryu. You've been dead for 16 years now." Kushina informed. Ryu's happy expression faded into sadness as reality finally slapped him across the face. "Wait! If I have been dead then how come Sakuhi hasn't aged a day?" Ryu pointed out.

Kushina knocked him on the head. "You Baka! You just realized a minute ago this wasn't Sakuhi!" Kushina scolded. "Oh it isn't it? Then who is she?" Ryu asked rubbing his head. "Her names Sakura. Ya know your daughter." Kushina said. Sakura gasped now knowing this idiot was her father. '_Well he really isn't an idiot, just dense. Kinda like Naruto-kun was or still is.'_ Sakura thought. '_This hottie is my daughter? Man hope she has a boy friend._' Ryu thought.

"Dad?" Sakura asked. "Sakura?" Ryu called. Sakura started crying and Naruto took notice. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto rushed to her side. "Calm down lover boy, she's crying cuz she's happy. It's her father." Kushina yanked on his ear dragging him back to his father who was smiling. "Ow! Mom stop that it hurts dattebayo!" Naruto whined.

Ryu heard what Naruto said and smirked. Then he realized what Naruto did his mental questioned answered. "Guessing he's your boyfriend?" Ryu smiled. Sakura ignored his question and hugged him tight crushing him. "Sakura-chan! Can't breathe!" Ryu gasped for air. Sakura let go afraid she killed her father.

"I'm…" She stopped when she was hugged. "I didn't say you had to let me go. Silly girl." Ryu smirked. Sakura held him closer enjoying his warmth. '_It's different from Mothers, but similar to Naruto's.'_ She smiled.

'_Damn old lady! You must have trained her! I swear when I find you were gonna have another drinking contest!'_ Ryu thought nodding his head in agreement.

Kakashi stood in front of a man with silver hair like his but it was long and in a ponytail. "Father." Kakashi stated. "Son." Sakumo nodded. Their quiet exchange went on for a while but no one seemed to notice. To Minato he knew they were getting along just fine.

"So was their a reason you brought us back to life son?" Minato asked. Naruto rubbed his ear but nodded. "Yeah. I have lots of more people to revive but with Kyuubi's chakra it will be no trouble." Naruto shrugged. "Wait you have more dead bodies?" Kushina asked. "Yeah. I should be getting paid over 20 million." Naruto said. Minato smirked while Kushina was in awe. "Naruto, what are you gonna do with all that money?" Kushina wondered.

"Invest. 10% will go back to the village. Another 10% will spread over to poor countries like wave. I guess some more will be for my kids and wedding and things like that." Naruto shrugged. "Wait! Wedding? You're getting married?" Kushina shouted. Sakura stopped talking to her father and looked over to Naruto confused while Sasuke and Ino smirked.

"No. Not yet anyway. But it will be soon. It's for future references. Then I guess 5% will go to make more of these bad boys." Naruto smiled pulling out his tri-pointed kunai. Kushina and Minato gawked at their son. "You know the jutsu?" Minato asked. "Yup. Mastered it too. I can use on my own with out the kunai." Naruto grinned. Minato just smiled at his son. "I'm very proud of you Naruto. Tell me, have you been chosen for hokage yet?" Minato asked.

Naruto just scowled. "No. those stupid villagers still hate me. I don't think I will be Hokage anytime soon. But hopefully by giving them back some of their family, they will see me in a new light." Naruto said. Minato nodded while Kushina was frowning in disgust. "Stupid villagers." She grumbled. Minato turned to the crowd.

"I see. Hey everyone! Let's go to the village. We have minds to change!"

**WHEW! That was a long chapter! I hope I made some sense of things. Well READ RAVE REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!**


	6. Karura

**Hey peoples! Time for shout outs!**

**Gold Testament- You'll kill me? I'm guessing the chapter was really good then?**

CaribbeanTrinidadian- YOSH! I'm so original! I thought the idea would be okay but it turned out great! I'm happy to know I'm the first that I know who thought of it! YOSH! SUCCESS!

Kyuubifan1000- YOSH! SUCCESS YET AGAIN!

Animaman- I really don't know. But they will be scolded by their 4th hokage that's for sure.

Alright time for the chapter!

Chapter 6: Karura

After witnessing the 9 tails return the village was pretty frantic. The village thought the fox brat would cause havoc on the village but so far nothing happened which made people feel better. Now they could honor the Shinobi and villagers who died on this horrific day 16 years ago. Everything was going fine till a bright yellow flash shined in the village coming from the hokage monument. After the flash settled down the villagers turned their attention to the monument.

Standing on each face was the 5 hokages much to everyone's surprise. The Shodai and Nindaime standing proudly while the 3rd had a calm yet stern gaze over the village. The Godaime glaring down at the village. But what shocked everyone was the Yondaime hokage's glare. Standing beside him were two people. A woman with long red hair and a teenager who looked almost exactly like the fourth minus the whiskers.

"THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS ALIVE!" The villagers roared in glee. "Silence!" The hokages commanded. After a few seconds the villagers were quiet. "This village is a disgrace." The shodai started. "16 years ago the village was attacked by the kyuubi. Not this boy. Not the jailer of the kyuubi. Not the boy who saved this village from destruction. Not the son of the fourth hokage." Nindaime finished. The village gasped hearing the 4th had a son. And the son was the boy the village beat and abused.

"Naruto Namikaze put his life on the line for you ungrateful bastards. Yet you abused him and showed him no chance of getting love he deserved. Even though I tried to help him, you were just to stubborn." Sandaime spoke. "BUT HE NEARLY DESTROYED OUR VILLAGE!"

"ENOUGH! MY SON DID NO SUCH THING! IT WAS MADARA UCHIHA'S FAULT! NOT THE KYUUBI'S OR NARUTO'S! THIS VILLAGE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!" Minato roared scaring the villagers.

"Naruto has given up everything. He never got the love he deserved from his parents. Instead he got a shit full of hate from everyone. You told your kids to stay away. You denied him for clothes and food! You beat harmless child! Your really are stupid!" Tsunade scolded.

"Did any of you consider what would happen if he got angry? Did you even think that maybe if you beat him the kyuubi would be released? That each horrible crime you did against him might put him on the edge to release the kyuubi?" Shodai asked. The crowd was not silent but dead silent. There silence gave the hokages their answer.

"Even after everything you all did to him, he forgives you. He forgives you all. Because his dream…is to become hokage. He has save the village against the sand jinchuriki Gaara when the invasion started. He saved you from kyuubi. Now look at him! He holds the power of kyuubi in the palm of his hand! With one wrong move he could wipe the village out." Nindaime explained.

"And you know what! We wouldn't blame him. There is no doubt in my mind that he will continue to save the village. Naruto has given everything up for you heartless bastards after everything you have done. Yet he still cares about your well being and happiness. That is why now he has returned almost everyone from the attack 16 years ago to life for two days." Tsunade signaled for the undead people to enter the village and boy was their a lot of them.

The villagers were completely taken off guard. Their loved ones that died this day 16 years ago were hugging yet scolding them about Naruto. The village were happy yet guilty. Naruto who was quiet the whole time the hokages spoke was smiling inwardly but it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura or his family.

"Naruto." Tsunade called. Naruto turned his head to the standing 5 kages with the council behind them. "In all of history this has never happened before. The past 4 hokages and the council have recognized your talents, leadership, kindness yet firm. We the 5 hokages and council of Konohagakure, here announce you as the future Rokudaime hokage. Do you accept?" Tsunade grinned at him. Sakura gasped as did his friends and the village were stunned.

Naruto was silent. He was screaming and leaping for joy in his head. It took all of his will power not to do it for real. "Me hokage? Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Of course. We have no doubt that you will surpass all of us." Sandaime smiled. "My granddaughter has informed me about the akatsuki and the elders. We believe if anyone can lead this village and bring peace to the ninja world you can." Shodaime grinned. "We all believe in you." Nindaime followed his brothers grin. "Take it son. You're the only one for the job. Make us proud." Minato smiled. "Were waiting Gaki?" Tsunade scowled.

Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes. "HELL YA! I'LL TAKE IT!" Naruto cheered. The hokages laughed at his happy attitude. "Alright then. Since I am in no exact hurry to retire you will have 2 years. I'm getting old but I want to remain for hokage for a little while longer. Come see me tomorrow. I have some information for your team." Tsunade informed. Naruto nodded happily. The hokages stood together at the end of the monument.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Shodaime called. "Bastards and pricks!" Nindaime smirked. "Retards and Idiots!" Sandaime scowled. "We the 5 hokages!" Minato fininshed. "Present to you!" Tsunade paused.

Naruto made his way next to the hokages showing himself to the crowd.

"THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE!" The Hokges roared. The crowd was silent making Naruto uneasy. "YAHOO! GO NARUTO!" Kiba yelled. After that everyone started cheering. Some even got on their knees for forgiveness. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly when he felt something tingle. "I'll be right back!" Naruto rushed before disappearing in a yellow flash Minato following him.

Naruto looked around and saw Kankuro staring at him. "Naruto? How did you get here?" Kankuro asked. "Doesn't matter what's going on?" Naruto asked. Kankuro nodded before pointing to the giant crystal in the sky. "Gaara's in trouble! The Akatsuki are after him. The one who is fighting him is a lady who can you use crystals. I think her name is Guren." Kankuro explained. Naruto was about to speak when Minato was by his side. "Dad? Why did you follow?" Naruto wondered. "To see my son in action. Also I want to help in anyway I can." Minato stated.

Naruto nodded. "Alright. First things first we need to crack that crystal. I don't think it will be easy. Kankuro I need every civilian evacuated like yesterday." Naruto ordered. "Right! BAKI!" Kankuro ran off. "So what do you think will work?" Minato asked. "Well I'm gonna summon kyuubi, his attacks might crack it. But I need you to go in and save gaara. I can see he is still fighting but it looks like he is losing." Naruto narrowed his eyes to see what he just said.

"Naruto! The civilians should be evacuated in their homes in 5." Kankuro reported. "Good. Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground, Kyuubi appearing. "**The akatsuki?**" Kyuubi guessed. "Oh yeah. After everyone is safe you can grow and take that stupid dome out. Gaara is getting tired." Naruto pointed out. Kyuubi nodded turning his eyes to the fight.

Gaara was putting up a decent fight but every time he would try and capture her in his sand she would turn it to crystal. Hell everything was turning to crystal in this dome. His left arm was already crystallized. Not to mention he was running low on chakra.

"That weird kunai you threw didn't seem to help. To bad, I was wondering what it did." Guren smirked. Gaara looked to the corner of his eye and saw 2 blondes who looked alike far as he could tell watching and waiting. "It worked. Tell me, why would you join akatsuki?" Gaara asked. "That's my business!" Guren charged before the dome started shaking. Guren lost her balance and fell while Gaara remained still.

"What the hell was that?" Guren wondered. She started looking around but when the dome shook again she was staring into red slitted eyes that burned her very soul. "What is that?" Guren gawked. "That is my friend. He is the 9 tailed fox of Konoha. That kunai I threw was for him to teleport here when I am in need. So basically your screwed." Gaara smirked which only pissed Guren off.

"I have to end this quick then. Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." Guren smirked before charging gaara again.

"Come on! Burn it harder!" Naruto barked. "**SHUT UP! This would be much easier if we used that jutsu!" **Kyuubi growled. "Oh shut it! You know just as much as I do that jutsu would wipe suna of the face of the earth. Were trying to save suna not eliminate it." Naruto scolded.

"**I don't see you trying anything! How bout you put that new jutsu of yours to the test?"** Kyuubi suggested. "That's it! Man I guess your not a useless furball after all hunh?" Naruto grinned. "**SHUT IT! Hurry up and do it already! This sand is getting in my eyes."** Kyuubi grumbled.

Naruto ignored him, he held his hand up and a rasengan started to form. "With me being in suna and the wind is stronger here, that crystal will break for sure!" Naruto smirked. The rasengan started getting bigger till wind was forming around it. The wind started forming into blades till there were 4 sharp blades spinning around the rasengan. "Wind style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto cried throwing the bladed jutsu at the crystal dome.

"DAD! GET READY! You too Kyuubi. We need to charge…NOW!" At that moment the jutsu crashed against the crystal dome causing a big explosion and the dome of crystal shattering to small pieces. When the rasengan hit Minato instantly teleported into the crashed dome and rescued Gaara only leaving a yellow flash. Guren was caught in the explosion and died, her body extinguished.

Outside the gates of suna a crouched man wearing the akatsuki robes and a cloth over his mouth watched the explosion. "That's what you get for keeping me waiting. If deidara was here he would love seeing this." The man muttered in a raspy voice before setting off to the nearby akatsuki base.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked up to see a grinning Naruto. "Your finallay awake, gaara." Naruto cheered. "Naruto? What happened?" Gaara wondered. "Nothing much. I saved you from a horrible death, nothing special." Naruto teased. "Thank you. I could…" Gaara's eyes to see who was behind him. "Hey Gaara look who I brought to see you." Naruto grinned. A woman stepped up from behind Naruto. "Hello Gaara-kun." The woman smiled.

The woman had dirty blond hair like temari but was down to her shoulders. She had calm deep blue eyes. She wore a civilian dress with a scarf around her neck. Kankuro and temari were very very happy to see this person although Gaara has only seen pictures. His uncle Yashimaru looked almost just like her.

"Mother?" Gaara gasped. "You've grown into a handsome man and a great Kazekage. I'm so proud of you." Karura grinned. Gaara was frozen. He always wanted to meet his mother, but now that he did he couldn't hug her… To hell with that! Gaara jumped up and hugged his mother tight hoping she wouldn't fade away.

Naruto smiled at Gaara's joy. "You did good son. You are fit to be hokage." Minato patted his son's back. "Thanks dad." Naruto grinned. Naruto turned to the other sand siblings. "Once a year. Once a year will your mother return due to my chakra. She will only appear on this day. She will have two days till she must be put back to rest understand?" Naruto explained. The two nodded before Temari hugged him. "Thank you so much for this." Temari cried. Kankuro grinned at him in thanks.

"No problem guys. Remember if you ever need me just put some chakra into it and I'll be here in a flash. See ya!" Naruto grinned before he and his father flashed away in yellow letting the sand siblings spend time with their mother.


	7. Me, A sensei?

**YO GUYS! Time for shout outs!**

**Animaman- I didn't know who she was plus Hinata doesn't even cross my mine.**

**Crazywolf1991- Thanks! I'm happy you like my style! I just can't help coming up with stories with different scenarios. YES GUY SENSEI! **

**CaribbeanTrinidadian- Well here's the update! Oh you will find out what he plans what to do with them. I chose Guren because Naruto already Killed Deidara just like he killed Kisame. Deidara's body was used to perform Edo tensei for his mom.**

**Narutobeast-Glad you like it! Here's is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Me, a Sensei?**

Naruto came back to the village to be hugged by his mother and his girlfriend. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I just had to help Gaara." Naruto grinned. Naruto looked around and noticed he was in the hokage's office with the other hokages.

"Hey how did I end up here?" Naruto wondered before shrugging it off. "Gaki, we have something to tell you." Tsunade stated. Naruto looked at her wondering what was wrong. "Here. I already gave Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and Hinata their folders." She handed Naruto and Sakura a folder.

Sakura gasped at what was inside. "Me? Why us? I still have to work in the hospital and get better with my wood style." Sakura informed. Naruto looked at her confused before opening up his folder seeing three students. "And I just got back. I'm not ready to take on some twerps." Naruto smirked. "Oh really? Well Sasuke is." Tsunade smirked. Naruto's eye twitched before looking back at the folder.

"What is it Sweetie?" Kushina asked. "Old lady here wants me to take on some students. First off why should I? I have no idea how to be a sensei." Naruto stated. "That's where you are wrong Naruto." The Sandaime stepped up. "Do you remember when you taught Konohamaru that perverted jutsu when you were kids?" He asked.

"Yeah but gramps that was one kid I'm taking on three totally different kids. I at least have some kind of relationship with Kono." Naruto stated. "Naruto, think of this as training." Shodai spoke. Naruto's eyes lit up at hearing training. "Training? What kind of training?" Naruto asked. The 5 kages chuckled at his change of attitude.

"Training on how to lead. If you can train these students then you will be prepared to lead the village and other ninja. Just put this to your additional training for becoming hokage." Tobirama explained. Naruto sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?" Naruto wondered. Minato laughed at his questioned. "You know that is what I said before I took on my genin team. Don't worry son, you'll do fine." Minato grinned. "Right!" Naruto grinned back.

"And don't worry about the hospital Sakura. I'll have someone fill in for you." Tsunade reassured. Sakura nodded before she was handed a scroll from the Shodai and Nindaime. "What are these?" Sakura wondered. "Those are instructions on how to use wood style jutsu." Harashima informed.

"And that is some water jutsu I created. I think they will be easy for you to use them." Tobirama smiled. "Thank you!" Sakura bowed with joy. "Well I'm done being hokage for today, Naruto Sakura you will meet your teams on Monday." Tsunade informed. "Right!" They both nodded. "Alright! Let's go home!" Naruto grinned before he grabbed Sakura and Flashed away. Minato grabbed Kushina and they flashed away too.

Sasuke was having a great time with his parents. They seemed to really like Ino even Fugaku enjoyed talking with her. "So when are you gonna propose?" Mikato grinned. Sasuke paled at that thought while Ino grinned and turned to him. "Yeah Sasuke-kun when?" Ino asked with joy. "Umm, uhh…" "He'll propose when he's ready. But don't wait too long son." Fugaku grinned. "Yes sir." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Sasuke, I know you want to enjoy this time with us but I wanna know…About Itachi." Fugaku stated with worry. Sasuke tensed at that name and took everything he had not to activate his Sharingan.

"Well, I ran into him once. He used his Mangekyo Sharingan and knocked me out. Ever since then I put my revenge on hold, to restore our clan. I want to know…Why? Why did he do it?" Sasuke asked with anger. "He didn't. It was all a set up." Fugaku casted his gaze to the floor suddenly interested in the carpet.

"What? What do you mean a set up?" Sasuke demanded. "Sasuke. Itachi didn't kill us. Madara Uchiha did…or that is what we think." Fugaku answered. "Madara Uchiha? You mean that old Uchiha who abandoned the clan? He did this?" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes. It just so happened, Itachi was caught in the middle of it. We planned with Danzo and Madara to take over the leaf. I just wanted to show the Uchiha's power and the others had other plans. During one meeting Itachi ease dropped on the conversation." Fugaku explained.

"He knew what was gonna happen and told the Sandaime. The Sandaime wanted to end this with peace but Danzo…That double crosser said the Uchiha should be exterminated. And Itachi should be the one to do so." Fugaku growled while Sasuke was listening in awestruck.

"Itachi didn't want to. But Madara convinced him too." Mikato spoke up. "More like forced him too!" Fugaku growled with murderous intent. "What? I don't understand. If Itachi didn't want to how did this Madara guy force him?" Ino asked.

"Madara said if Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha he would destroy the village and the Uchiha. Itachi wanted to protect the village. He told us about this and we…" Fugaku paused trying to hold in his anger.

"We…we killed ourselves. We couldn't bear having our son our first born to kill us by his own hand. Itachi didn't kill anyone. It was all Madara. Madara knew that Itachi wouldn't go with it but just in case he killed everyone himself besides you and your brother. Were sorry Sasuke. We are sorry you had to hate him for something he didn't do. We took away both of your happiness because of the Uchiha's greed." Fugaku cried.

For the first time Sasuke actually saw his father cry, right in front of him! "Father please. It was not your fault. It was Madara's hatred. He got what he wanted; the Uchiha clan is dead…For now. I will find Itachi and bring him back. His name will be cleared. My hatred for him has disappeared. Now it has gone full force for this Madara Uchiha." Sasuke glared activating his Sharingan but when he did his eyes started to hurt and he fell to the ground grunting in pain.

"Sasuke!" They all cried trying to help him. "AHHH! My eyes! Why do they hurt?" Sasuke cried in pain. Ino flipped him over and saw blood dripping down his face. "His eyes are bleeding!" Ino cried. "His eyes?" Fugaku gasped. Ino was about to help him when Fugaku stopped her. "Ino don't. Sasuke is gaining a new level of Sharingan. If you apply your chakra it will most likely blind him." Fugaku warned. "But Sasuke!" Ino cried.

All of a sudden Sasuke stopped rolling around. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but soon it got clearer. "My eyes. They don't hurt." Sasuke muttered before getting up. Fugaku took Sasuke's face in his hand and made Sasuke show him his eyes. Fugaku gasped. "This is it! This is the ultimate mangekyo Sharingan! Mikato our son posses the Heaven sharingan!" Fugaku grinned. Mikato gasped before grinning also.

Sasuke just looked at them confused. "Father what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. "Okay. You have awakened the most legendary and powerful Sharingan. Even Madara couldn't awaken it. This is the heaven Mangekyo Sharingan. It means that unlike regular Mangekyo you won't become blind and won't need the Eternal since your eyes are eternal. There is no doubt that you regular Sharingan will change appearance as well. Your powers have sky rocketed!" Fugaku cheered. Sasuke was aghast hearing this.

"What does it do? My powers I mean." Sasuke asked. "Well you probably are able to use the Susanoo, Tsukoyomi and Amaterasu. Maybe others. It will still have strain on your body but that will soon disappear after using it for a few months or years. Also using the Izunagi won't blind you. This is amazing!" Fugaku explained.

"Dad how do you know all this?" Sasuke wondered. "Well, the first Uchiha left a scroll. He was able to obtain the heaven in his right and earth in his left. "I hid away the scroll when I found it. There's no doubt that Madara already read it. But who knows. Come with me, Lucky for you I still remember where I hid it." Fugaku smirked. The two men stood up and walked to the hiding place leaving the two females alone.

"What's wrong Ino?" Mikato asked. "Well I'm just thinking back when Sasuke was hesitating to tell me about his proposal. I mean I don't know when he'll do it, I practically live here." Ino sighed. "Don't worry. I can see in his eyes he loves you. His eyes were just like Itachi's when he started dating." Mikato smiled. "Thanks." Ino grinned.

"So that's what has been happening." Naruto finished his childhood story. Minato was shocked his mouth open and his eyes wide. His mother was a way different story. "My poor baby!" Kushina hugged him tight crying into his shoulder. "It's okay." Naruto tried to reassure her. Sakura was quiet the whole time. She knew Naruto didn't mention at all about how she abused him. He only said good things. She started crying into her father's shirt.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Ryu asked. Sakura didn't answer she just kept crying. Her mother was also quiet. She also knew how Naruto kept her name out of the story and she started crying into her husband's shirt too. "Umm? I'm confused why are you two crying? If anyone should be crying it should be Minato and Kushina." Ryu said. "You Baka!" Sakuhi glared at him making him shudder. She looked at her husband one more time before she started crying. Another thing Naruto did for her after she treated him so bad.

Minato was still silent. He was appalled. His son had gone through hell and he wasn't there to help him. To be there for him. His son deserved to be hokage for these bastards. He earned it.

"Okay I really don't like this crying stuff. It makes me uncomfortable. So can we just please move on?" Naruto asked with a grin. Kushina wiped her eyes as did the other women. "Okay Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled. Naruto gave his foxy grin before everyone started to have fun again.

It was Monday morning when all the revived people were at the training field. Their family members saying good bye till next year and I love you's. It was really nerve racking well for Shikamaru anyway.

"We had a great time Naruto-kun." Kushina hugged her son. "I'm happy I finally got to meet you both. I always thought you guys abandoned me, but now I know that is far from true. I love you both and I will miss you." Naruto started to cry. Both his parents hugged him for the last time till they came back next year.

"I'll miss you daddy." Sakura hugged her father. "Heh I'll miss you too kiddo. Just one thing." Ryu said. Sakura looked up to him. "I want you to be happy. And I want to see a ring on your finger when I come back you hear me?" Ryu grinned before being bonked on the head. "Baka." Sakuhi scowled.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" Ryu rubbed his head unaware of Sakura's major red face. "I'll miss you, even though you could be a baka at times. Just know that I will always love you got that?" Sakuhi kissed her husband. "Yeah babe, I got it." Ryu smirked before being bonked on the head again.

"I'm so proud of you son. You have made your self happy while caring your burden. I hope you make a certain blonde haired Yamanaka girl named Ino happy." Mikato winked. "Yeah I will." Sasuke sighed. "Don't be afraid son. It's alright to show your feelings. I think Ino is a special girl; you need to get with her before she gets with someone else. They don't like to wait long." Fugaku glanced at his wife.

"Alright." Sasuke frowned. "Sasuke, don't worry about the past. You have made us proud beyond our wildest dreams. All we want is for you to be happy now. Protect Ino, Protect the village, but must of all protect your happiness." Fugaku grinned. Sasuke hugged both of his parents for the last time.

"It was nice seeing you again sis! Even though you got old." Nawaki grinned putting his hands behind his head. Tsunade's eye twitched. "Listen here you little brat! I am not old!" Tsunade glared. "Yeah sure. I'm surprised that super pervert of a teammate you have is still chasing after you." Nawaki teased. "That's it!" Tsunade flicked of Nawaki's head band and kissed his forehead making Nawaki stunned.

"That is for being my baka of a little brother. This is for commenting me on my age." Tsunade bashed him against the head. "Tsunade, I am really happy I got to see you." Dan smiled. "Me too. Just know that I love you both and I have never stopped thinking about you." Tsunade stated. Shizune hugged her uncle while Tsunade gave her brother a knuckle sandwich.

Konohamaru was crying again since seeing his grandfather. "Don't cry Konohamaru. You have made me proud. You and your uncle bring honor to our name." Hiruzen smiled. Konohamaru hugged his grandfather with all his might. "I'll miss you grandpa!" Konohamaru cried. Hiruzen just smiled hugging his grandson back.

The other families said their last goodbyes. Naruto walked into the center of the group of people. "You will all return on October 10th of next year of every year for 20 more years. I hope you all enjoyed your time with your loved ones. This will be your last goodbye till next year." Naruto wiped his eyes. After one final goodbye they all vanished only Naruto standing in the center.

Sakura and Sasuke went to help their friend who had let a few more tears fall. "Come on. They'll be back soon." Sasuke smiled a few tear streaks on his face. "Yeah. Let's go meet our genin." Sakura smiled. Naruto took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto grinned. All the jonin of rookie 9 who took on a team walked to the academy.

"Alright! Team 7 will be…Yusuke, Soren, and Maka." Iruka informed. "WHAT! Iruka sensei! Why do I have to be with know it all Yusuke?" Soren demanded. "Because Soren, Yusuke passed all of his exams with flying colors, you barely passed. Now sit down." Iruka ordered. Soren sat down grumbling while Yusuke just smirked.

"Now team 8 will consist of…Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo, and Karin." Iruka reported. Suigetsu just groaned while Karin was reading and Juugo was sleeping.

"Team 9 will be…Musubi, Len, and Taiken." Iruka read off all the other names. "Alright all of you wait here till you jonin sensei comes to pick you up. Good luck." Iruka smiled before walking out. All the other teams were gone while Team 7, 8 and 9 were still waiting for their senseis.

"Man! What the hell is taking them so long?" Soren demanded. "Calm down, they'll be here." Maka said. "Well their sure taking their damn time." Suigetsu yawned. By this time Juugo was awake but said nothing. "Hey Ju, who do you think our sensei is?" Suigetsu asked. "Who knows? But I don't mind waiting." Juugo shrugged. "Yeah me too. Doesn't make me so thirsty." Suigetsu grinned.

Soren had enough waiting after 3 hours! So he decided to play a little trick. He grabbed an eraser from the board and put it on top of the door. "Soren what are you doing?" Maka wondered. "This will teach our sensei's to be late." Soren grinned. Yusuke rolled his eyes before closing them.

The door opened for a blonde head to peek in. and *Boop* the eraser fell on his head. The man picked up the eraser and looked around the room. All the genin including Yusuke had their eyes on him.

"Hmm. Well my first impression of you guys is…I hate you all." Naruto smirked. All the genin sweat dropped before he walked in two others right behind him.

"Alright, Team 7 with me." Naruto ordered. "Team 8 your mine." Sasuke smirked. "And team 9 follow me." Sakura smiled. The three teams followed their senseis to different areas of the roof tops.

Naruto sat on the rail while the 3 genin sat on the floor. "Alright let's introduce ourselves. I want to know your name, likes, dislikes goals and dreams. You with the white hair." Naruto pointed.

Soren had Spiky white hair with light blue eyes. He had a tattoo of a star on the back of his neck. His black Leaf headband hung around his neck. He was wearing a short sleeve black high collar shirt with White pants. A white star on his front.

"My name is Soren Katsune. My likes are stars, cool jutsu, Maka-chan, my friend soul, ramen and other stuff. My dislikes are Yusuke, my dead beat dad, and school work. My goal is to become a Sannin and my dream, have an awesome family!" Soren grinned. Naruto nodded and pointed to Maka.

Maka had dirty blonde hair that were in short pig tails, she had green pupiless eyes; she was wearing a red and black checkered skirt with a black red long sleeved shirt.

"My name is Maka Alborn. My likes are reading, jutsu, training and my scythe. I also like a certain boy." Naruto noticed she didn't glance at any of her teammates. '_Well at least she's not hopeless.'_ Naruto smirked inwardly.

"My dislikes are bad grades and failed jutsu. My goal is to be the best Kunoichi I can be. And dream have a wonderful family who are strong." Maka smiled. Naruto smiled at their determination. Next was the emo looking kid.

"Yusuke was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with black shorts. Around his neck he wore a necklace. His hair was black and kinda spiky but tamed unlike Naruto's and Soren's. He wore bandages around his arms but they stopped at his hand. He also had the same thing for his legs that stopped at his shoes.

"My name is Yusuke hakusho. My likes don't matter not do my dislikes. My only goal is to become stronger. I have no dreams because I barely sleep." Yusuke informed. Soren rolled his eyes while Maka barely paid attention to him.

"Alright guys, my name is Naruto Namikaze. I love my girl friend, I like my fur ball summon, my parents and ramen. I dislike people who abandon their friends for power. I dislike people who treat other people wrong for the hell of it. My goal is to become the best hokage and marry my girlfriend very soon. My dream well my dream I guess is my goal." Naruto shrugged. Naruto pulled out two bells.

"Listen here. Tomorrow you are gonna take a test to see if you really qualify as genin. Your job is to take these two bells from me. If you don't come to kill you may never get a bell understood?" Naruto said. "Sensei why are their only two bells when there is 3 of us? Wouldn't that make one of us not get one?" Maka asked.

"Very good Maka. You are correct. You must find a way to get these bells. If you don't when the time limit is up then you will all be sent back to the academy. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6 am. Make sure you eat breakfast. See ya." With that Naruto vanished in a yellow flash.

Sasuke was ready to listen to his genin. "My name is Suigetsu Hozuki. My goal is to obtain all the legendary seven swords of mist." Suigetsu grinned. Sasuke nodded before turning his gaze on the red headed girl. "My Name is Karin; my goal is to be a good kunoichi and sensor." Karin fixed her glasses. "My name is Juugo. My goal is to control my anger so I don't hurt innocent people." Juugo frowned.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, My goal is to restore my clan and find my brother. Alright here's the deal, your are to take these bells…from each other. The person with all three bells gets to eat lunch and stay while the other 2 go back to the academy." Sasuke smirked while they all paled.

"Hi you guys I'm Sakura haruno. I Love my boyfriend, my parents, and my job. My dislikes are fan girls who obsess over emo kids, and people who abandon their friends for power. My goal is my dream which is having a family." Sakura smiled.

"Wow sensei! That's so awesome!" Musubi grinned. Sakura smiled back and pointed for Musubi to start.

Musubi was wearing a white gi with red string with a miko with the addition of a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings. She also was wearing a pair of red combat gloves.

"My name is Musubi Sahashi. I love my Ashikibi…" "Ashikibi?" Sakura asked. "Oh in my clan we have an Ashikibi. An Ashikibi is like a mate till we marry. We only know who our Ashikibi is when the seal on our back glows." Musubi explained. "So you clan is the Sahashi?" Len asked. Musubi shook her head.

"No. My clan is the Sekirei, the reason I said Sahashi is because I'm going to marry Minato Sahashi. Anyway I love my Ashikibi and learning new things. My dream is to be able to reach the skies above with My Ashikibi." Musubi grinned. Sakura couldn't help but grin back. She nodded to Len to speak.

Len had a yellow school jacket with black shorts. His hair in one spike on the top. He has yellow eyes with navy blue hair; his bangs reach a little past his forehead.

"I am Len Tao, heir of the Tao family. My likes are my friends, my dislikes is my uncle. My goal is to change the Tao's with a kind but iron fist." Len stated. Sakura smiled at him which he returned before going to Taiken.

Taiken had long spiky light blue hair that he put in a ponytail. He had a light blue sleeveless shirt. He wore a black bandana on his forehead his head band tied to his thigh. He had a sword strapped to his back. His eyes were yellow pupiless eyes. He wore black baggy pants that stopped at his knee high boots. He also had arm guards on his well arms.

"My Name is Taiken soken. My likes are to fight, learn jutsu. I barely have dislikes. I hate my siblings and I hate losing to weaklings." Taiken stated in a cold voice. "Tell me why do you hate your siblings?" Sakura wondered. "They killed my parents for money. They left me alone to die. I will kill them after I have gotten rid of my hate." Taiken explained. '_Well at least he's honest'_ Sakura shrugged.

"Okay your test tomorrow is to test your teamwork and one on one ability understand? Meet me at training ground 30 at 6 am." With that Sakura disappeared with Naruto in a yellow flash.

**Well that was cool! As you can see I used Musubi from Sekirei, Len from Shaman king and Maka from soul eater. I bet you also noticed some of Shiro in Soren. Also Sasuke's Heaven Sharingan is basically his eternal mangekyo Sharingan but with 6 tomo's in each point. Well till next time! See ya!**

**READ RAVE REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!**


	8. The Test

**Yo guys! Time for shout outs!**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian- You bet! But it will be soon. I'm not gonna rush things. Or am I? They don't know yet. But they will react. Yeah! But it seems Musubi is more like Naruto, Len like her and Taiken like Sasuke. I'm very happy you are enjoying the story.**

**Kyuubifan1000- You think so? Great!**

**Crazywolf1991- I'm glad you watched them! It helps to understand them.**

**Gold Testament- Yup. You hit it dead on.**

**Animaman- Naruto knew it was gonna happen but he wanted to give an impression like Kakashi. You know of being late and falling for the trick? Yes I know. But Sasuke is the decedent of Madara who is the decedent of the sage. And Naruto is the decedent of Harashima who is also the decedent of the sage. So to me it works. About Karin, I don't really know. That was what I was aiming for but I really don't care about her. But I will try. **

**Luckybro1029- Glad you like it!**

**Airnaruto45- yeah I know but I couldn't really do that then wouldn't that make it an official cross over? I mean if I put kid and soul and black star then it would be a Naruto/Soul eater/ Sekirei/Shaman king cross over. I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises.**

**Alright people! Time for the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: The three tests**

The jonin of Rookie 9 who was well basically all of Rookie 9 were sitting down in Naruto's huge living room.

"So how are you guys is brats?" Kiba asked. "Well my team is basically team 7 all over again." Sakura sighed. "Oh? So are you saying you got a brooding kid like Sasuke?" Kiba smirked. "Yeah his name is Taiken Soken." Sakura said.

"Oh him hunh?" Kiba rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Kiba?" Ino asked. "If he's who I think your talking about he is way more emo than Sasuke was." Kiba sighed. "What do you mean more emo dog boy?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to his girlfriend handing her some soda. Naruto following suit.

"Well apparently my mom says the Soken are a powerful clan with a great bloodline limit. Apparently Taiken's family took refuge from the anbu in Iwa. His brother and sister killed his parent's right in front of him just to earn a bounty on their head. Taiken doesn't have a bounty because he was born in Konoha." Kiba explained.

"I still don't understand how he is better than Sasuke." Hinata said. "Well, his bloodline limit is not just one but three. That's what makes his clan so special. For example if Sasuke and Hinata got together their kid can't have the Byakugan and Sharingan. It would one either cancel each other out. 2 make the child go blind or 3 make them go crazy." Kiba informed.

"If that's true how is it his clan is able to have more than one?" Shikamaru asked. "It's most likely a kekkai genkai. It must be really rare." Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah most likely. But if I'm not mistaken his clan was able to have an Uchiha in it. It would probably mean he would activate the Sharingan." Kiba said making Sasuke's eyes go wide.

"Well Kiba you still haven't told us why he's better than Sasuke. You only told us of his clan." Naruto said. "Oh right! Well it's rumored he can use ice release not to mention, others." Kiba said.

"Ice style? Wasn't haku able to use ice jutsu?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. But who cares. You'll find out soon." Naruto shrugged. "So Naruto, I heard you mention your bloodline limit to lady Tsunade earlier. I didn't know you had one." Shikamaru mentioned.

"Hmm? Oh. Um well…let's see…" Naruto got into a thinking pose when a fire ball appeared on the side of the couch. "**You stupid kit. You forgot already about it?**" Kyuubi scolded. "Oh hey baka fox. Well since your so smart why don't you tell everyone hmm?" Naruto mocked.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "**Fine. I'll tell your friends and mate about the bloodline limit. Listen closely. Once these two get intimate a fox seal will appear on their necks, like a tattoo. It means these two are linked with each other and are mates."** Kyuubi explained.

"Linked? Linked how?" Ino asked. "**It means Sakura can feel kits emotions and he can feel hers. It also means they share each others pain. For example if kit gets angry or depressed Sakura will feel it. She can also send a wave of calmness to him. Naruto will be able to do the same."** Kyuubi said. "Is that all?" Shikamaru wondered. "**No. They can share thoughts with each other if they are within range. And that's just the fox seal." **Kyuubi smirked.

Sakura was doing her best trying to understand it all but she just kept thinking '**MATE? WE ARE GONNA BE MATES! THAT MEANS MARRIAGE! I CAN'T WAIT! LET'S JUMP WHEN EVERYONE LEAVES!'** Inner Sakura jumped and screamed with joy.

"There's more?" Kiba asked. "**Yes. If Naruto has kits of his own they will have a summoning contract with foxes and myself. Also they will be able to call upon my chakra without being hurt. Naruto can go up to 6 tails right now. There is no doubt that he will be able to reach 9 in the next 2 years. **

**Sakura will also be able to summon me. And she can only go into fox mode, when the seal appears that is. And one more thing. Once the seal appears you will be able to turn into foxes. The number of tails you can master will be the number of tails you have when you transform. Now do you understand?"** Kurama asked Naruto.

"I've known. I just didn't feel like explaining so I pretended not to remember." Naruto smirked with a shrug. Kyuubi growled before burning into a fire ball.

"Well that was good information." Ino smirked. "Whatever it is what it is. Anyway Ino how are you kids?" Naruto asked. "Where am to begin. I have this girl name Tsukiumi Sahashi and she…" "Wait! Did you say Sahashi?" Sakura demanded. "Uh yeah why?" Ino asked confused. "Because my student Musubi said her last name was Sahashi. Did she say anything about and Ashikabi?" Sakura asked.

"Now that I think about yeah! She said her Ashikabi is Minato Sahashi. Do you think Musubi and Tsukiumi are related?" Ino wondered. "No." Naruto answered nonchalantly. "No? How do you know smart guy?" Ino challenged.

"Because Ino, I was nearly someone's Ashikabi. When she kissed me she thought she would be winged but nothing happened." Naruto explained. "Wait when were you kissed? And by who?" Inner and outer Sakura demanded.

Naruto paled a bit looking at a demonic looking Sakura fury in her eyes. "Um on my training trip." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "So tell us dope how do you know about them?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah Naruto tell us!" Kiba ordered. Naruto sighed inwardly cursing.

"Alright. Your students Tsukiumi and Musubi are part of one big clan all over the world. We so happen to have a few Sekirei in the village. But I know some Sekirei in Kumo. Hikibi and Hikari…" "Wait Sekirei?" Ino asked confused.

"Yeah. Musubi's real name is Musubi Sekirei #88. And Tsukiumi is Tsukiumi Sekirei #9. Each Sekirei has a number. From 1 to 100. Each Sekirei is born to find their Ashikabi and fight the others so they could live forever with their Ashikabi. The Sekirei has no other choice but do whatever their Ashikabi says.

The Sekirei clan is in a tournament, that's why they have to fight. Their can only be one Sekirei left. If the Ashikabi has more than one Sekirei then they will all live together then. It seems this Minato Sahashi has more than one Sekirei." Naruto explained.

Everyone just looked at him processing all this information. "So who was this Sekirei that kissed you?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared at him. "Yes Naruto-kun who is this girl who kissed you?" Sakura asked darkly. "Um, her name was Kazehana. She is almost exactly like Baa-chan. being in love with Sake and all." Naruto said.

Sakura just huffed while Ino was still processing the information. "Well that is…useful." Ino said. After awhile everyone went home except for Sakura which didn't go unnoticed. "Your not going home Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hanging up his jacket.

"Umm actually Naruto-kun I was wondering if I could um…stay with you?" Sakura asked nervous. Naruto looked at her confused before grinning from ear to ear. "Of course Sakura-chan! I have no problem with that!" Naruto grinned making Sakura feel much better. "Thanks Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled before getting enveloped in a strong passionate kiss.

"Sakura-chan, I just want to let you know I love you. And I will do anything to make you happy." Naruto kissed her forehead. "Anything?" Sakura breathed. Naruto nodded. "Well then you can prove it." Sakura grinned leading him into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Sakura woke up the next morning lying on top of Naruto's bare chest. She blinked a few times to try and remember what happened. She tried getting up but felt pain on the left side of her neck. She rolled off Naruto and put her hand to her neck.

She felt her skin but something seemed…off. Shaking it off she slipped out the covers and noticed she was totally naked. "Wow what a view." A voice behind her smirked. "Pervert." Sakura muttered. "Yeah but I'm your pervert remember?" Naruto teased. Sakura rolled her eyes before throwing on a robe and lay back down on the bed.

"Naruto-kun is there something on my neck?" Sakura wondered. Naruto looked at her neck and his eyes widened. "Sakura-chan! You have a tattoo!" Naruto gawked. "What?" Sakura asked. Naruto handed her a mirror and showed her neck to her. "Is that a fox?" Sakura asked. "Looks like two foxes to me." Naruto counted.

'**It means you two have mated.'** Kyuubi replied mentally and Sakura was able to hear him. "Kyuubi? How can I hear you?" Sakura asked. '**The seal. Since I still reside in Naruto when I want to sleep you can hear me when I'm talking to him mentally. The seal is you and Naruto. Kit is the blonde fox and you are the pink fox. Naruto has a fox seal on neck too.'** Kyuubi explained.

"So were mates now?" Naruto asked. '**Baka! That's what mating means! I swear you can be a real idiot sometimes.'** Kyuubi scolded. "So if we have the seal that means we can do the emotion thing right?" Sakura asked. **'Yes. Also transform to foxes. You two are now mates forever. Even in death.'** Kyuubi smirked.

"That's cool. Well we better get dressed. Were already 3 hours late." Naruto smirked. Sakura nodded with a smile. The two got dressed and headed towards the training fields.

"My god! What's taking Naruto-sensei so long?" Soren groaned. "Why does he have to be so late?" Maka huffed. Yusuke was sitting in a tree sleep not caring about anything else. He immediately woke up when he fell out the tree. "HEY WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?" Yusuke cursed.

Naruto was standing upside down on the tree branch grinning. "That's Naruto-sensei to you. Now le…" "YOU'RE LATE!" Soren and Maka pointed. "Sorry I saw a black cat and had to take the long way." Naruto scratched his head using Kakashi's excuse.

The three genin calmed down but still wore scowls on their faces. "Anyway as I was saying were gonna start your test." Naruto held up the two bells and pointed to the alarm clock on a wooden stump. "You have until noon to take these bells. If you don't you won't have any lunch and I will eat mine in front of you. Got it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but sensei what are supposed to do to get them? Can we use any weapon?" Maka asked. "Yeah. You must come at me to kill or you won't get the bells. Ready? Begin!" Naruto ordered.

The three genin separated in 3 different directions. '_Alright. Let's see how they do_.'

Sakura was standing in front of her team. None of them pointed out their tardy in fact it seemed they just got here themselves. Musubi was grinning from ear to ear eager to start. Len was wearing something totally different from what he wore yesterday.

He wore black pants and a black vest both have a triangular pattern with yellow lining, his pants tied with a white silk belt. The vest also had an opening in the back outlining his Tao tattoo.

Taiken however didn't change his look. He wore a glare but it was softened when he saw Sakura smile at him that reminded him of his sister when he was little and still had a family.

"Alright like I said I will be testing your teamwork and one on one ability. First we'll start with one on one. Since Musubi is itching to fight she'll go first." Sakura smiled. Musubi shrieked with joy. The young girl got into a fighting position ready to begin.

"Alright. Begin!"

Sasuke dodged Juugo's fist with little difficulty as Suigetsu charged at Sasuke with his arm as a sword. '_Is this a kekkai genkai?'_ Sasuke wondered before flipping back dodging Suigetsu and Juugo's combined kick.

"Hey Karin! Are you ready?" Suigetsu asked. "Shut up! It's almost done." Karin replied. Suigetsu rolled his eyes before making both his arms buffer. "Hey Ju, I'm gonna throw ya okay?" Suigetsu grinned. Juugo nodded before being swung and chucked by his best friend.

Juugo glared his fist becoming big and spiky. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that color. Juugo cocked his hand back and struck the ground causing Sasuke to stumble giving the white haired boy the perfect chance.

"Karin!" Suigetsu called. "I Know!" Karin growled before running at Sasuke kneeing his gut then punching him with a barrage of fists. Her last attack was slapping an exploding tag on his face and kicking him away with a bang.

"Man that was tiring. I need a drink of water." Suigetsu groaned drinking his water from his holster. All of sudden Suigetsu and Juugo heard a scream and saw Karin being held hostage by Sasuke's sword. "What the hell?" Suigetsu spit out his water.

"Juugo, Kill Suigetsu or Karin dies." Sasuke glared. Juugo tensed looking between a scared Karin and a shocked Suigetsu. "Do it!' Sasuke barked holding the sword closer to Karin's throat.

Juugo sighed before turning to Suigetsu. "Ju, you can't be serious. WERE BEST FRIENDS!" Suigetsu yelled looking into Juugo's emotionless eyes. But really Juugo was trying to remember what happened before all this.

**Flashback**

Suigetsu just got his face smashed in from Karin's fist. "Next time you say something like that… I really will kill you!" Karin warned leaping back while Suigetsu's face reformed dripping. "Ooh did I hit a nerve?" Suigetsu smirked before dodging Juugo's fist.

"You guys are both trying to kill me?" Suigetsu asked. "No. just gets the bell." Juugo said. "Why? Cuz Sasuke-sensei said so?" Suigetsu asked. "Of course! Sensei told us too!" Karin glared. Suigetsu sighed scratching his head. "Man, you guys need to break some rules." Suigetsu said. "What do you mean?" Juugo asked.

"Why would they put us on a 3 man team and sensei would make us fight each other? There's no point in making a 3 man squad if 2 of us are going back and one of us stays. We need to use teamwork. If you check your bells they don't even ring do they?" Suigetsu stated. Karin held her bell and shook it. And just like the boy said it made no sound.

"We've been put under a genjutsu. I bet sensei has the real bells. This is no one for all match this is all for one. We need teamwork." Suigetsu said looking at Karin. "Meaning we need to trust each other."

**End flashback**

Juugo opened his eyes and spun around throwing kunai at Sasuke who leaped away leaving Karin. "I read in a book that the Yondaime hokage said. 'A ninja who abandons the mission is trash. But a ninja who abandons their friends is lower than that.' I believe that our next hokage says right sensei?" Juugo smirked.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and looked at the three genin. He smiled as he realized Karin and Suigetsu each held a bell. '_When I leaped away she grabbed them. I have my answer.'_ Sasuke nodded. "You pass." Sasuke smiled. "Great cuz I'm tired." Suigetsu sat down drinking his water. "So were official ninja?" Karin asked. "Yes Karin. We start our first mission tomorrow. Good job team 8." Sasuke praised while the 4 ninja walked back to the village.

Naruto stood waiting for one of his students to charge at him but nothing happened. But suddenly Naruto was standing in the middle of a star. "What the?" "Sealing gravity jutsu commence!" Soren yelled. "Crap!" Naruto flashed away while the star glowed white.

"What the? THAT WAS SO COOL!" Soren gawked. Naruto was sitting in a tree sighing in relief till a blue beam was shot towards him. Naruto cursed before jumping off the tree before his stomach was assaulted by a fist. "Got you." Yusuke smirked holding his hand in a gun pose and against Naruto's head. "Spirit gun!" Yusuke cried. Before Yusuke knew it Naruto was replaced by a log.

"Replacement?" Yusuke scowled. He looked around to notice Soren was looking for him too. Maka just sat by and watched. "I know your there sensei." Maka stated. Naruto appeared behind her and sat down. "Why aren't you participating?" Naruto wondered.

"Because you said this was a teamwork exercise. I'm just wondering when those to Baka's will realize that. Oh and congrats on becoming Hokage. I'm glad to be trained under the Hokage to be." Maka grinned. Naruto grinned back.

"You know what Maka, you have a point. You pass." Naruto said. Maka hugged him tight. "Thank you sensei!" Maka grinned. "Your welcome but I still want you to help them okay?" Naruto said. Maka nodded with a smile.

"Sure!" She smiled. "Alright then." Naruto leaped off the tree branch and suddenly had an idea. "Maka follow me, I have a plan." Naruto said. Maka nodded before following her sensei.

"Damn! Why can't I find him?" Yusuke cursed. "Well I haven't seen Maka-chan either you think she's okay?" Soren asked walking up next to him. "Hn. She'll be fine. But I need that bell. I bet Taiken has already gotten his." Yusuke growled thinking his rival beat him.

The two looked around till they saw Maka come out the shadows her scythe in hand. "Maka-chan! Have you found Sensei?" Soren asked. Maka didn't answer but looked at them with emotionless eyes. "Are you okay?" Soren asked but his response was a slash from Maka's scythe. Soren barely dodged escaping with a cut on his arm

"Maka? What are you doing?" Soren demanded. "Yes what are you doing Maka?" Yusuke wondered. Maka didn't answer but attacked Yusuke as well who dodged with ease. "You better watch where you're swinging that girl!" Yusuke growled but then noticed her eyes. The were dull and hazed.

"She's possessed." Yusuke stated with facts. "What?" Soren asked. "You idiot! I said she's possessed! Seems like our Sensei is playing dirty tricks." Yusuke growled. Naruto came out of the shadows behind Maka.

"Very good Yusuke-teme. You are right Maka is trapped in a genjutsu. She will follow all my orders without emotion or a conscious. Maka kill them." Naruto ordered. "Yes Naruto-sama." Maka replied charging at her teammates.

"What a drag." Yusuke scowled before charging Maka. He dodged every swipe she threw at him. Yusuke tripped her and held her down. "Hey dead last! Use your gravity jutsu!" Yusuke barked. "No. I won't use it on her." Soren shook his head. "WHAT? ARE YOU STUPID? JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT BEFORE SHE GETS UP!" Yusuke yelled.

"SHUT UP! Just because you don't care about no one else doesn't mean no one else does! I won't use it on her!" Soren shot back. "You idiot! If we do this you will be able to save her! We can try and take out…" "Too slow." Naruto said as he kicked Yusuke in the face sending him flying back.

Maka stood up before walking towards Soren. "Get back Maka! I SAID GET BACK!" Soren yelled having wind shoot out of his hands sending her flying back to Naruto who caught her.

Yusuke managed to stand while holding his throbbing face. After he was sure things weren't broken he held his right hand while his left grasped his wrist. "SPIRIT CANNON!" Yusuke hollered a large blue blast shooting from his hand right at Naruto and Maka.

Naruto grabbed Maka and flashed away. Next thing he knew he was decked in the face by Soren. Yusuke stumbled back to the floor while Soren glared at him. "You bastard you could of killed them!" Soren spat.

"They would have been fine. See they got away." Yusuke wiped his blood away. "That's not the point! Haven't you been paying attention! We are supposed to use teamwork!" Soren pointed out.

Yusuke was taken back by this. "Teamwork?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah you dumbass!" Soren cursed. Yusuke looked down casted. "Soren? Yusuke?" They both turned around to see a dazed Maka tied to a stump.

"It's noon." Naruto said. The two boys looked at each other before looking at their sensei. "Sensei, we give up." Soren said. Naruto raised an eye brow. "We give up because we failed to see we needed to use teamwork. And we only harmed our teammate instead of saving her." Yusuke explained. Naruto looked towards Maka who gave a small nod.

"Alright, You pass." Naruto said which shocked the two genin. "What?" Soren asked. "You pass. You were able to feel bad and realized your mistakes, a little late but that doesn't matter. Soren, you need to keep a clear head. If there is a chance that you will save your teammate but it causes them little pain do it anyway. It's better than losing your life.

Yusuke, you can't be so damn arrogant. Don't think you don't need you teammates because that will lead to a dark path, just ask my best friend Sasuke. He nearly left the village for power but realized his mistake before he made it. So tomorrow we start our official mission as team 7." Naruto grinned untying Maka.

"Kuma-ken!" Musubi yelled trying to strike Sakura who dodged. Musubi didn't give up once her foot touched the ground she continued her attacks with more speed than before and she was actually making Sakura sweat.

Sakura ducked under Musubi's kick and grabbed her other leg throwing her to her teammates. Musubi recovered and charged again with even more speed. Sakura blocked the girl's punches and spun her around having her land with a small thud.

"Wow sensei you're really strong and fast!" Musubi grinned as sweat rolled down her head. "You are better than I expected. I'm proud of being your sensei Musubi!" Sakura grinned back. Musubi grinned even more before standing straight.

"Well I better stop. Len-kun and Taiken-kun are waiting for their turn." Musubi smiled walking back being replaced by Len. Sakura took a deep breath. After a few minutes of catching her breath she was ready.

"Are you ready Sensei?" Len asked. "Yup! Begin." Sakura said. Len nodded before pulling out a scroll. He opened the scroll and from it came a Kwan Dao. Sakura raised an eye brow as did Taiken.

"Alright sensei lets go!" Len roared charging at Sakura then blurring away appearing behind her ready to strike. Sakura reached behind her and grabbed Len's arm and threw him over her head. Len flipped in mid air landing safely.

"I guess I'll have to end this quick! Rapid temple assault!" Len roared swing his staff all in different directions. Sakura didn't know what was happening till a least a thousand strikes came at her. She barely dodged but was able to knock his weapon out his hand.

Len smirked before engaging in hand to hand combat with Sakura. Sakura was finding it hard to not use her brute strength against her students but put up a decent fight. It was when Len tried kicking her head when he lost the battle. Sakura grabbed his leg and swung him into the air. When he was coming down she socked his stomach getting a grunt of pain from him. Len flew back all the way next to Musubi tumbling.

Taiken watched with hidden interest. He stepped up while Len tried getting up. "I'm not done yet." Len grunted. "Sit down. You're not able to fight. I handle this." Taiken smirked.

"I can still fight!" Len protested. "How am I supposed to become a true ninja if I don't help my teammates? This is not only one on one but teamwork. Isn't that right Sensei?" Taiken smirked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess. Show me what you can do!" Sakura ordered. Taiken raised his hand and extended his index finger and formed the Katon sign in the air. "Katon." Taiken mumbled.

In rapid speed Taiken made dozens of marks in the air. "Release!" Taiken shouted instantly fire started shooting at Sakura. "What is this?" Sakura wondered dodging the fire.

"Suiton! Release!" Taiken made the water sign and water shot from the puddles around them Sakura bashed her way past. "Doton! Release!" The earth started shaking a catching Sakura off guard till large spikes shot up from the ground aiming to impale her.

Sakura punched one pillar that popped up but didn't see the oncoming fire ball from behind. Sakura Jumped back forming hand signs. "Water style: Water fang bullet!" Sakura blew out a giant water ball that clashed with the fire ball.

"Fuuton! Release!" Taiken called. The wind started picking up till it got violent giving Sakura cuts on her body. "Katon!" Taiken called blowing out a giant fire ball making it stronger due to the wind. Sakura cursed before jumping out the way she was knocked down seeing Taiken in the air one second and pointing a blade at her throat the next.

"Yield Sensei." Taiken spoke in a cool voice. Sakura smirked. Taiken was caught off guard as wood shot up from the ground wrapping around Taiken. "Crap." Taiken muttered. Sakura stood and dusted herself off. She looked up at the three ninja.

"You pass. I didn't think you were going to because of Taiken but what he said to Len made me change my mind. Taiken I want you to report to the hokage's office tomorrow morning got it?" Sakura said releasing Taiken. "Yes sensei." Taiken nodded. "We will start our first mission together tomorrow so be ready. See ya!" Sakura winked.

She took off to go find her Mate to see how he was doing. She could tell he was happy yet sad she wasn't with him at the moment.

"Well I guess we can have some fun then, Naruto-kun"

**Well this chapter is over! I bet you guys are wondering what kind of power Taiken was using well you'll find out once he talks to the hokage! READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	9. Missions

**Hey guys sorry took me so long to update this story. Been putting out others. Anyway time for shout outs.**

**Animaman- If you mean Return of Namikaze then I see the resemblance. I will try not to copy it, even if tried I would fail that story is way to good.**

**DRAGON- First off I'm happy you like my stories. Second I am introudicng Soul and the others but not as weapons. Third I'm not adding Kako or Kurama. Just Yusuke. **

**And I know it's Ren but I watched the English dub and they called him Len. So if I like introduce Zeke I will call him Zeke not Hao. **

**Fourth is about Sekirei. All I can say is google it and watch the show. I can explain it to you but it will be to long and troublesome. Anyway keep reviewing!**

**Luckybro1029- Sorry. Here is the update!  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Missions**

It was the next morning after Sakura tested her genin. She was currently standing in front of Tsunade with Taiken. She wondered how Taiken was able to use techniques like that and asked Tsunade if she knew.

"So Taiken, Sakura tells me you are able to use jutsu without hand signs?" Tsunade raised a brow. "Hai. It's a secret art my father taught me and my siblings when we were kids. I have to trace the element in the air and if there is a source it will work. I still use regular jutsu but I need to get better." Taiken explained.

"What is this technique called?" Tsunade asked. "Ki release. I channel my chakra around my surroundings and cast the element." Taiken answered. "Can you give an example?" Tsunade asked. Taiken nodded before tracing the Suiton symbol with one hand.

He touched Tsunade's cup and it instantly filled with water, pure water. "Amazing." Tsunade breathed. "Is it difficult to use during battle?" Tsunade wondered. "Sometimes. I have to be very familiar with the signs. For example when I was fighting sensei I was able to summon earth spikes to try and impale her." Taiken informed.

"You said you needed to get stronger what do you have in mind?" Tsunade wondered. "A Ki blast. One with so much condense chakra and power it will erase my enemies." Taiken smirked. "I see. Well I would like to know your progress once in a while. Sakura you wanted to talk to me about one of your other students correct?" Tsunade stated.

"Yes Shisou. I wanted to talk about Musubi Sekirei." Sakura said. "Yes what about her?" Tsunade wondered. Taiken stayed wondering what his sensei had planned for his teammate. "Well her taijutsu is perfectly Identical to lee's when he was that age and I was wondering if I could teach her what you taught me." Sakura explained.

"Are you sure Sakura? You aren't by any chance playing favorites are you?" Tsunade smirked. "No. I would not forget about my other students! I was gonna ask Sasuke if he could help train Taiken and Len. It's just that I have some kind of connection with Musubi." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded. "Alright Sakura. You can train her but don't…" "I won't trust me." Sakura grinned before she and Taiken left.

"Sensei did you really mean it?" Taiken asked. Sakura glanced at him and smiled. "Of course Tai-kun. I don't like playing favorites unless it came to Naruto-kun. I will also train you and len the same thing as Musubi." Sakura grinned. Taiken looked at her shocked. "What? But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong. Musubi is great don't get me wrong but she seems to have surpassed you and Len. I want you all to be the same level." Sakura grinned. Taiken smiled happy that someone actually showed good interest in him.

Naruto was currently getting scolded by his genin about being late. "Don't make it a habit sensei!" Maka scowled. "Yeah! How are you gonna teach us if your always late?" Soren demanded. Yusuke grunted in agreement. "Sorry. I broke a couple mirrors this morning on accident. So I had the bad luck to take the really long way." Naruto lied to tell the truth he just didn't feel like getting up.

After their scolding Team Naruto walked in the room to hear a loud mouth similar to Soren complain. "That's not a good enough mission for the almighty black star! YAHOO!" Black star nodded. "Black star would you shut up?" Kiba growled.

"Soul!" Maka called. Soul turned around wearing a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that had a sticker with his name on and a round logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He also wore a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. His hair was just as white a Soren's and he had red eyes.

"Hmm? Maka, What are you doing here?" Soul asked. "SOUL!" Soren called running to his friend. "Soren you too? This is so not cool." Soul muttered. "Hey what about me? Come on! You have a star right in front of you!" Black star pointed being ignored by everyone.

"Hey soul! Guess who our sensei is!" Soren jumped excitedly. "Who?" Soul asked curious. "Its him!" Soren pointed to the wall facing soul with a grin on his face. "You mean the stud that is making out with the pink haired hottie?" Soul asked.

"Yeah hi… HEY SENSEI!" Soren yelled. Naruto pulled back from Sakura looking annoyed at Soren. "What? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Naruto snapped. "Well we got a mission to do! Stop making out with her can come on!" Soren shot back. Naruto rolled his eyes before kissing Sakura one more time then leaving to his team with a certain loud mouth Baka.

"Okay what crappy mission do we get first Baa-chan?" Naruto wondered. "Well Naruto it seems after all this time Tora still has escaped. But this time he has pals." Tsunade smirked. "This is gonna be a pain. Hey Kiba!" Naruto turned to the Inuzuka who had a headache from black stars constant ranting.

"What?" Kiba wondered. "How about my, Sakura-chans and your team go on this mission together?" Naruto asked. "Fine but… Hey where did kid go?" Kiba asked looking around to see a boy in a black suit gawking at his handy work.

"Ahh, everything is perfectly symmetrical now Hokage-sama now you can sleep with ease." Kid grinned. Kiba sighed. "Only you would care about that." Maka, Soul, Black star and Soren muttered.

"Come on you runts, we got a mission to take care of. I'll be happy to join your squads." Kiba smirked. "Great!" Naruto grinned. "Sensei do we really have to work with them?" Len asked. "Oh come on Len-kun! It will be fun! Lets go!" Musubi cheered. Taiken smirked following his teammate outside.

2 hours later in the forest 3 groups of genin were spread outside the forest.

"_This is white star, have any of you found the target?"_ Soren asked in his communicator. "_Nope. No sign. Soul over."_ Soul replied. "_YAHOO! I FOUND HIM! COME HERE!"_ Black star screamed into the microphone. "_Damn it black star we can all hear you!" _Maka scolded. "_Kid are you near black star? Kid?"_ Soul asked.

"_This forest isn't symmetrical at all. I counted a total of 289 that's an odd number! We need to plant a tree as…_" "_WOULD YOU GET OVER IT?" _The genin besides Black star yelled. "_Guys! He's headed towards the village!"_ Black star reported. At that moment every genin besides the traumatized Kid gave chase for the demon cat.

After another two hours a clawed up Black star and Soren were pouting in front of Tsunade. "That was a complete waste of time!" Soren complained. "Yeah! Us stars need better missions! Give us an S-rank or something." Everyone besides Naruto and the two genin busted out laughing. "I don't get the joke." Naruto said.

"Baka! You did the same thing before we went on our first C-rank." Sakura reminded him. Naruto thought about it before remembering but still couldn't find out why that was funny. He was dead serious at the time.

"Your asking for a higher mission now? You just got back from your first mission and look at you two!" Tsunade scolded. "Now wait a minute Granny. I heard that Teme's genin have already done 7 D-ranks today and are scheduled to go on an escort mission tomorrow. How is that fair?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Hokage to be. "You want to make a bet brat?" Tsunade smirked. "Yeah! How about this. If my team can get in at least 50 D-ranks in the next two weeks then you give us 5 C-rank, 4 B-rank and 1 A-rank. Deal?" Naruto smirked.

"Alright but if they fail they have to take all the D-ranks till the Chunin exams and without complaining. Deal?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at the determination in his students eyes. "Discount the weekends and you got yourself a bet." Naruto grinned shaking hands with Tsunade.

After they left the tower the 3 genin were looking at their sensei curiously. "What's wrong guys?" Naruto asked. "Sensei why would you do that? You know we can't do that many missions we'll crack." Maka stated. "I don't want to admit it but I think we can't handle it either." Soren said. "Were not ready." Yusuke said simply.

"Yeah if you were normal genin. But your not. You three are being trained under the future Rokudaime himself! You can do it. In fact you will do it because the whole time you will be training. Come by my house tomorrow morning. I have something to give you guys." Naruto said before flashing off leaving the three genin.

The next morning as ordered Team 7 walked to their sensei's large mansion like house. Maka was about to knock when she noticed that the door had a dent. (**Remember? =P) **

The door swung open to show a fully dressed Sakura smiling at them. "Come on in guys. Naruto is outside in the back." Sakura smiled leading them through the house. Once they finally got outside they saw Naruto meditating while a large orange fur foxed watched him. The genin noticed a light orange hue coming from Naruto but Sakura saw orange chakra surrounding him like an aura.

"**Alright kit, that's enough for now. We will continue later."** Kyuubi said. "Thanks Kurama." Naruto smiled getting up. He walked to his genin and handed them white beaded bracelets, necklaces and ankle bracelets.

"These are gravity weights. Once I activate them your whole body will become heavy. You will spar, train, sleep and do anything with these on. They will turn a different color telling you are getting stronger. Once the beads turned red then I will take them off. Are you ready?" Naruto asked. The three nodded.

"Activate!" Naruto chanted. The loose beads around them started tightening and getting smaller around them till they fell back with a thud. "Heavy isn't it?" Naruto smirked. "Ya think?" Soren growled being barely able to contain his anger. "Alright once you can walk easily then we will go start how missions." Naruto grinned finally following his team.

The next two weeks were hell for Team 7. They had to finish 50 ranks in less than two weeks. Not to mention the beads. After 4 days their beads glowed blue. But that meant more training. On the weekends Naruto had them spar, climb trees, walk on water all in one day!

He woke them up at 4 in the morning to start the training. Maka being the genius she is was able to master tree climbing and water walking in no time flat earning her beads to glow green. Yusuke and Soren took a day for them to finally start mastering it. They sparred with Taijutsu or ninjutsu. It seemed Maka had a talent for genjutsu and made note to send her to kurenai.

By the time the two weeks passed team 7 completed 65 D-ranks straight. But their beads only glowed yellow and that was for the longest time. Naruto smiled at their progress and allowed them to train even harder than before.

Naruto did the best he could to help Yusuke with his spirit gun and canon. He taught Soren various seals and jutsu while he and Maka studied ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Maka was really good with her scythe so he saw no reason to change it.

Once in awhile they would run into fellow ninja and spar with them. But for some reason Naruto barely saw Sasuke around. He thought he should check up on him after their A-rank mission they were going on.

They were escort a priest to demon country and guard the princess their. For back up Sakura was sent with them. As of now they were at the gate ready to depart. "Alright team Naru/Saku! Lets go!" Naruto cheered.

In a dark cave mysterious astral figures appeared. "_The sealing of the 4 tails is done. Now what do we know of the nine tails?"_ The leader asked. "_We don't know much besides that he is on a mission heading for demon country."_ Zetsu answered. "_Is he alone?"_ Leader asked. "_No sir_. _He has two genin teams with him and Sakura haruno."_ Zetsu replied.

"_Fine. I will be sending you two to retrieve the jinchuriki. Kill anyone who stands in your way is the clear?" _Leader ordered. "_Yes sir_!" the two men replied fading away. On a near by mountain top sat Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. "I will do this alone." Itach stated. "Okay but what do you have to do?" Kisame asked fading away.

"I have to take care of family issues."


End file.
